What you don't know
by missme233
Summary: Clary Fray. she doesn't know what she did to deserve this torture of life. being the biggest freak ion school, and hated by her family at home, was too much, and she just wants it to end. Jace Wayland, the schools hot, popular, bad boy heartbreaker. is he really what they think. Sorry i suck at summaries, but give it a try! you wont regret it! Warning, some sensitive material
1. Chapter 1: I'm Clary

**Hi! So its me Karissa, and I am back with my latest story! I don't have much for this bio, I just wanted to say, yes I know my stories are extremely angsty and depressing, but that's what I'm best at! But I hope you do like it! **

**So I basically just described the characters as they look in the movie, because lets face it, that's how everyone thinks of them now**

**I wanna give you guys a song still like I used to! So right now I am obsessed with the song 'Rise' by Colton Dixon…. Soo…. Check it out!**

**Disclaimer: uhhhh last I checked I was only 15 and don't even own an iPhone… so ya I definitely don't own TMI either…. **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 1: I'm Clary

I woke up in a haze. The events from the night before a total blur. I had no clue where I was, but then my vision cleared and I was more than relieved to find myself in my own bedroom. The alarm buzzing annoyingly, letting me know it was time to wake up. I punched the snooze button then sat up, light flooding in through the window, making the small, bare white room seem brighter than usual, blinding me. I pushed myself off the bed and softly padded over to the window, not wanting to wake anyone. Soon reality sunk in and my ankle began to hurt like hell. I softly winced in pain and sat myself down on the mahogany wooden floor, pulling my ankle close to me so I could examine it.

Bruises and cuts led all down my leg, I followed them until my eyes reached my ankle, which was swollen and bruised. I rolled it, trying to loosen it up, it helped a bit, but not much.

Carefully I pulled myself up off of the cold, hard floor and limped over to my dresser. I turned on the small lamp that sat atop of it and pulled one of the drawers. I grabbed an old pair of light was jeans that had tears down the legs, thankfully no skin was visible through them, or else they would have been thrown out long ago.

After that I quietly shut the door and walked over to my closet, which was very small, but looked larger due to the small amount of clothing it contained. I grabbed just a simple black tank top and slowly headed for my door.

I pushed it open and tip toed down the tiny hallway and into the bathroom. Shutting the door I went over and turned the shower on.

While I waited for the water to heat up I examined my appearance in the mirror. I was pale. Too pale. Even for someone who lived in New York. My hair was red, not the ginger red you would imagine but more of a dark crimson. Nothing striking. It fell just past my shoulders in unruly curls that I didn't even bother with. In the center of my face were two dull green orbs. I had sad eyes. It wasn't hard to see that.

The worst thing about my appearance was the countless number of bruises that not only covered [as mentioned previously] my legs, but also my arms, and my stomach, and my back, and my chest, and my neck, and even my face.

I sighed at my unfortunate appearance. I knew I wasn't pretty, I have been called ugly a countless number of times by a countless number of people. You start to believe these things after a while, especially when your own family is the ones saying these things about you.

Not wanting to waste any more time, I hopped into the shower and quickly got cleaned up, making sure to clean off any dry blood from the surface of my skin.

For a moment I just stood there, letting the hot water hit my bruises, relaxing my tense skin, and dreading the upcoming day. I closed my eyes, letting the steam take me to a different place, a different world, a different life. Any place other than this one.

While most people are dying to live in the city, I'm dying to get out.

My eyes snapped open as the water started to get cold. I made a mini squeal and jumped out of the stream of icy water and quickly shut the water off in one not so swift movement. Then jumped out of the shower, and wrapped the old worn out towel around me.

Once I was dry and dressed, I took a small hand towel and wiped the steam off the mirror in front of me so I was able to see my own reflection. I brushed my teeth then turned my attention to my face and neck, which needed some serious attention.

I opened up one of the bathroom drawers and started to cover up my face. My routine consisted of concealer, foundation, powder, and some mascara, and took about ten minutes. Once none of the bruises or cuts were visible, I brushed out my hair and let the curls fall down around my face, helping hide any dark marks that could be visible on my hairline.

I quickly walked to my room after cleaning up the bathroom. I walked over to the outlet on the other side of the small room, crouched down , grabbing my old 2008 flip phone off its charger and shoved it into my back pocket. I went over to the small, rickety chair that was set next to my door. I grabbed the thin gray jacket, and threw it on and zipped it up halfway. Seeing the time I threw my black backpack over my shoulders and quickly slipped on my worn out black converse.

I walked out into the living room, peering over at the passed out drunken body that was spread out in a very uncomfortable position on our already quite unpleasant sofa. I reached the door and unlocked the flimsy lock that wouldn't be hard for someone to unlock and break into, and was just pushing open the door and about to head out until I heard the voice of my mother.

"Clarissa Fray" said her angry voice. "Where are you going?"

"Just to school mother" I responded to her, not even bothering to turn around and face her.

"You be back before me, 5:00 as usual" she demanded.

"not like I have anything better to do" I sighed nodding, then walking out the door and slamming it behind me.

I slowly made my way down the flights of stairs and out to the street, making my way down the road and to the bus stop. I lived just on the outskirts of the city, and the nearest school bus stop was about two miles down the road, so I personally find it much easier to take the city bus to the school. The stop is only half a mile from my house and stops at about a ten to fifteen minute walk from my school. And a kid who lives on my street named Simon has the same idea as well.

I guess this where the story will starts transitioning into me telling you a bit about school life.

Simon is one of the geeks. Curly brown hair and large glasses, extremely tall and not well built at all. And his posture wasn't the best in the world, but he wasn't that unfortunate looking. don't get me wrong, I don't like him or anything, it's just, it's not like anyone would ever go for me. So there really isn't even any point in having a crush.

I have never actually talked to Simon. Every once in a while he will sit next to me on the bus, usually when it's one of the last seats and his choice is either me, a paranoid old lady that always makes people drink her raw egg shake to make sure it isn't poisoned by her son in law who she "Swears is out to get her", or a hobo who always strokes peoples hair and face. So I guess I, loser freak Clary Fray, am the most normal choice out of the three.

But that's all that happens. Sitting. He used to say hi, or ask if he could sit, which I would simply just nod in response, but now he just sits without asking. Its no big deal.

I waited at the bus stop, a bit early, seeing as I got there before Simon, which was rare seeing that he was the type of person who hated to be late. But after a few minutes he arrived, sitting next to me on the opposite side of the bench, waiting in silence, the only sound that could be heard were the sounds of buzzing cars and busy people coming from the city, which we were soon about to enter.

Once the bus pulled up, I flashed my city bus pas then took my normal seat in the front row, luckily there were plenty of open seats so I had the bench all to myself.

I looked o down at my arm. I had pushed my jacket sleeve up a little and was running my cold bony fingers along the scars when the bus came to a stop. I looked up noticing it was my stop and quickly getting up and hurrying off the bus.

I stepped onto the rough sidewalk and morphed my way into the crowd, walking as fast as I was able to.

A burst of cold air hit me while I was turning the corner and I looked up to see the gray overcast sky. I sighed, pulling up the hood of my jacket over my head and just kept making my way towards the school.

By the time I arrived outside the school I still has about fifteen minutes to spare, and was not yet ready to enter the hell hole that is crestview high school.

I sat on the grass outside the school, back pressed against a wall, pulled out my sketch book, and began drawing, well, I don't really know. I was kind of lost in my own thoughts, which was just the way I liked it.

Only about five to ten minutes had passed when a loud noise disturbed me from my thoughts. I glanced up to see a nice black Lexus screeching into the school parking lot, Booming some rock song that I had no clue what song it could be. The car sped into the spot it always did, front and center, and out stepped Isabelle and Alec Lightwood. I knew what was coming next. I took a deep breath as I watched the black motorcycle speed up and onto the sidewalk. The rider parked his bike right in front of the school, which he used to get yelled at, but people just stopped caring. Or he bribed the administrators. Who knew.

After the engine was shut off, a black helmet was taken off, revealing the schools golden boy, and adoptive brother of Alec and Isabelle Lightwood; Jace Wayland.

I had to admit, he was stunning. Everyone knew it, hell, even he knew it. His hair was a golden blond shade, it was long, but not too long, and it curled just at the end. He was extremely tall, and pretty well built. He had flawless skin, that wasn't pale, but not tan either. Then there was his eyes, which were a unique shade of gold.

He was wearing his usual, extremely nice black jeans, with his laced up boots, a gray top, and an expensive leather jacket. He was, along with being the hottest guy in school, also the 'bad boy' of the school. Jace Wayland, hot, badboy, popular, heartbreaker. That sums it up.

I didn't even realize I had been staring at him, when as he walked by my he turned to me, once again snapping me out of my thoughts.

"What the hell are you staring at?" he asked in his normal jerky tone.

"Sorry." I murmured under my breath, ducking my head down.

"Come on lets go" he said to his siblings, and with that they walked away.

Alec and Isabelle were twins. They had the same dark hair, same skin color, heck they even had the same gothic style. The only difference was that while Isabelle had dark shadowy eyes, Alec's were a bright baby blue.

Isabelle was extremely gorgeous. She basically could get any guy she wanted to, and she did. I didn't know her, but she was popular, and hated my guts just like every other soul who knew me. It was the same exact circumstances with Alec, except he was gay, and it certainly was no secret, as much as he attempted hiding it.

I was once again, and finally for that morning, snapped out of my thoughts when the bell rang. I rushed to gather my stuff and bound up the steps of the school,getting ready for this next day of torture.

* * *

**Wellll, what did ya think! Feedback?! Pleasse! I hope ya like it! I will update first chance I get, pinky promise!**

**-Karissa**


	2. Chapter 2: School

**I am back with the next chapter! I got some positive reviews and am glad you guys like it! Keep reviewing! It keeps me going!**

**Song of the day: I cant stop listening to Jamie Campbell Bower's Version of Better Man….. I'm in love**

**Disclaimer; I think you get it. **

**Anyways, ENJOY! And please give me feedback!**

* * *

Chapter 2: School...

This. Is. Torture. School that is. Especially high school. Sure, its got to be fine if you actually have friends and not everyone hates you, but unfortunately that is not my circumstances.

Junior year started three and a half weeks ago, and so far it's just as horrible as sophomore and freshman year were. But at least I'm halfway through…

First hour was a drag. English. We were just watching a movie to the book we were about to start, of mice and men, and I personally did not have any interest. I had already seen the movie and watched the book years ago, back when I enjoyed reading, and life as a matter of fact. But that was long ago.

I looked around the dark room, people had gone around and pushed together into small groups, and were whispering to each other, they had the brightness on their fancy smart phones turned down to the lowest setting so they could do whatever it is that people do. It didn't really matter though, we had Mr. Johnsterns, the most carefree teacher in the school. Most people were overjoyed to have hi, but me, well I could care less. As long as I passed.

I thought about what my plans would be for tonight. I would go straight home after school, clean like crazy, study, start dinner for my mom, study some more, she would get home, I would probably get hit a few times, it was Wednesday, my least favorite day of the week, so I would go visit my dad, have a horrible time filled with things no girl my age should have to go through, then catch the late night bus home, my mom would most likely be passed out drunk, I would tip toe to my room, put on some pajamas, curl up with my single worn out quilt and old, flat pillow, and cry myself to sleep. That's how it would go.

I was just thinking about what I could make that would put my mom in the best mood when the bell rang signaling second hour. I grabbed my bag and rushed out of the room before anyone else had the chance to even stand up. Once I was in the hallway I rushed down the hallway that was beginning to flood with people and up the stairs to the second floor and down the hall to my second hour; Health class.

I hated this class so much. It contained basically everything and everyone I hated. Telling us all this stuff they think they know about mental health and abuse, like they really know anything. I bet if Mr. Lingtan, our teacher, lived just a day in my life, he would rethink everything he teaches. Also, they act like telling someone about your 'problems' and getting help was really so easy. And to top it off, Jace Wayland. One of the people I resent most in the world. Of course I had to be stuck with him. And I couldn't just be tortured in health, nope, but also in math, P.E, and of course my favorite class of all, Art. God, It's like the world is just out to get me. Like whoever runs the universe regrets putting me on this earth, and is doing everything in their power to make myself take the life I was given straight out of me, just wipe myself off the face of the earth.

I was just opening the heavy door to the class when a large force bumped into me from behind, pushing me out of the way with loads of force, causing me to hit the door then the floor. As if I wasn't in enough pain from the bruises, covering my body, the impact hit right in a sensitive, and pretty recent bruise on my back. I gasped, wind knocked out of me. I looked up to see the mocking face of none other than the golden boy of Crestview high looking down at me. Stupid Jace.

I gave him a glare, I'm sure it wasn't very scary, like at all, but he obviously noticed my attempt. "Get up off the floor you freak" he said with a snarl. I followed his instructions, beginning to push myself up onto my feet, when he had to cut in and interrupt me. "You know what, maybe you should stay down there with the germs where you belong." he retorted, kicking his foot up and bringing it to my shoulder, pushing me down to the floor with his polished boot.

I laid there as he gave his famous cocky smile, and chuckled, walking through the door into the classroom.

It was just then I noticed the others. There were other people paying attention, lots of them. Slowly I noticed that Jace wasn't the only one laughing, but all the people who witnessed the scene unfold between Jace, the most popular guy in school, And me, Clary Fray, the schools loser freak. The victim. As usual.

I was always the victim. And people always seemed to be around to laugh at my misery and pain, usually brought on to me by Jace Wayland or any of the other members of this group of people who seemed to rule the school. Hell, even some of the geeks picked on me, not many, but some. Most of them just ignored and kept their distance from me.

But this encounter was different. Strange. It was like there was no one in the hall but Jace and I, when in fact there was plenty of people, many running into the class after Jace saying things like "Good going Jace" or "Way to go Wayland" and of course my favorite, "Way to put that freak in her place". but I still didn't notice them until after Jace walked away. This was just all to weird. Shaking my head to clear my thoughts, I got up and slowly snuck into the classroom.

Jace was in the middle of the class, surrounded by a load of people, all asking questions about the incident, occasionally laughing and glancing over an me.

I slouched into my usual seat, back row, back corner, and took this moment to gaze at him out of the corner of my eye. He was called the golden boy for a reason; Perfect Body; Perfect British accent; Perfect bone structure; and to top it all off, he had golden eyes that went perfectly with his golden blond hair. He was golden, as much as I hated to admit it.

I sighed deeply and moved my eyes to the front of the room as the bell rang. Everyone took their seats, nerds next to the teacher, the 'Normal people' close to the door, and all the popular people in the middle, Jace was, of course, seated in the direct center of the classroom. As usual.

Mr. Lingtan was sitting at his desk, when a tall, brunette woman, who couldn't be any younger than 38, walked in smiling. She was writing something on the board and I crooked my neck to see just what it was, it was a name. 'Mrs. Jakes' the board read. What was she doing here?

"Good Morning class!" that's when I remembered. This overly perky woman was our abstinence teacher, shit. I totally forgot that this was today. "And welcome to the Junior year abstinence program!"

Great, just what I needed. Some overly religious lady coming into school and telling us why sex is so horrible and that we should never ever engage in this activity until marriage. Like that was really going to stop anyone, and like some of us even had the choice!

A hand rose up in the middle of the room a few minutes into her PowerPoint with all these reasons why to not 'engage' as she said, which I wasn't even paying attention to. "Excuse me, Ms. Jakes, but what if we already have chosen to not be abstinent? Because I know for a fact that at least half this class has gone down that path." said the cocky british boy.

"Well then you can choose to be a renewed Virgin." she answered in a very serious tone, to which most of the class chuckled at.

"Yeah right," Jace retorted, "But no worries, Clary over there can still be saved." He said rudely, pointing to me. I looked down, not wanting to see the laughing faces of my peers. That fucking asshole, of course he would embarrass me, he doesn't even know me!

I was on the verge of crying when Ms. Jakes shut up the class. Not even saying a word to me, just getting back to telling us what to do. I felt a warm, salty drop of water make its way out of my eye, and I quickly wiped it away.

We were watching a video, when I couldn't take it anymore. I walked over to Mr. Lingtan's desk, telling him I had a headache and asking if I could go lie down. He nodded yes, not even suspecting it could be a lie, and I sped out of the class and down the hallway into the bathroom. I sunk down one of the cold, tiled walls as I felt more of those salty drops make their way silently down my cheek. Why. Why me. I pushed my sleeve up, looking down at the pattern of bruises and scars and cuts that laced my skin. This is why I was such a freak, and so unlovable. I was weak. Always have been, and always will be. I will always be blamed for everything, and always receive this torture.

Hearing the bell ring, I quickly jumped up and ran over to the mirror. fixing the crinkled clothing, I set my bag down on the counter and took out a small container. I wiped the black marks off from underneath my eyes and reapplied the concealer. I Shoved the bottle into my bag and zipped it shut.

Hearing the door open, i snatched my bag off the counter and speed walked out the door and right down the hall to my next class; chem. It was a pretty simple class, all we ever really did was take notes. Pretty boring too. We never seemed to do lab's or anything. Alec Lightwood was in my class, but thank god he Ignored me for the most part. even though it was pretty obvious he was staring at Magnus Bane, Gay Asian extraordinaire, the whole time. I just had to get through that then i would have the freedom of lunch; my alone time to think; the only time no one ever seemed to bother me.

The second the bell rang, I was out. I finally had freedom. well, for forty five minutes that was. But hey, it was something.

* * *

**Sorry it isn't that long! I didn't get home until like 6, then had to go to the hospital to see my dads girlfriend's newborn nephew, then I did homework, and even snuck my laptop to bed with me so I could write for you guys! I hope it turned out good! And please review! It makes my day!:)**

**-Karissa**


	3. Chapter 3: Of Course

**I am so happy for all the great reviews! Please keep it up! I love hearing from you guys! It makes me so happy!**

**Song for ya: still cant get over Better man by Jamie Campbell Bower, but I put that for last chapter! Soooo lets do 'With ears to see and eyes to hear' By sleeping with sirens**

**Disclaimer: I am not nor ever have been Cassandra Clare; therefore I do not own TMI**

* * *

Chapter 3: Of course

I rushed to the cafeteria, hoping to avoid the big crowds, but unfortunately, as usual, it was basically impossible to do, seeing that the lunchroom was on the right wing of the downstairs level of the school, and my previous class was upstairs on the left wing. But thankfully if I rushed I was usually able to avoid most of the chaos, but, well, today was most definitely not one of those days.

My first and third hour teachers had just assigned text books to the class, and I had to keep going past the stairs in order to reach my locker.

I passed the groups of friend's, all talking and laughing and giving me strange looks, some occasionally bumped into me, causing me to stumble. I was walking in a very rushed motion, hugging my books to my chest, I pushed through the crowd of people, not caring who any of the faces belonged to, until I reached my locker.

I dodged the people who were almost running into me, shouting things like "Hey watch it!" and "Get out of the way you freak!" at me. I just sighed, brushing their comments off. I hated my locker, and went to it the least amount possible.

I approached my locker. At the top was the brass lettering, locker 162. Under the numbers was a polished piece of paper taped to the door. I examined the writing which said my nickname on it "Fray the Freak." I don't really remember when I acquired that nickname, or even by whom. It caught on sometime freshman year, probably started by some smartass who thought they were so clever and just wanted some attention. Well, apparently they didn't get any, because no one was ever given the credit for this clever nickname, as far as I know at the least.

I rolled my eyes, sighing as I tore it off the locker, crumpling and throwing it off to the side, not even caring to find a garbage can. Quickly, I opened my lock and pulled the door open. I threw my books messily into the locker and slammed the door shut, and in one surprisingly quick and swift movement, I put the lock on the door and hurried off down the hall, padded down the stairs, around the hallway again, and finally pushed my way into the now overly crowded lunchroom.

I sighed getting in line. I wasn't the least bit hungry, hell, I was never hungry. I don't really eat much. I usually just take a few bites of a salad and throw it away, just to please the school. They keep records of this stuff. If they suspect you aren't eating, they call you straight to the front office and call your parents. Trust me, that happened freshman year, it was hell. My mom was pissed to say the least. Pissed that she had a 'Whiny anorexic daughter' and that she had to leave "Work" to come down here. So from then on, I would get a salad just to please them, and not piss off my mom even more than usual.

I waited in the long line. It seemed I was the only one that didn't have anyone to talk to, but then again, who wanted to associate with a girl every one knew as 'Freaky Fray'? no one. That's who.

I studied the room surrounding me. Groups of friends laughing in line at each others jokes. The line split right through the middle of the cafeteria. It was so damn crowded, I hate getting here this late.

On the right side, people were just beginning to sit. It wasn't that busy over there, it mostly contained the nerds, band geeks, choir kids, and basically anyone that was just, well, normal. The left side though, was the total opposite.

People crowded the eating table, joking around, waving their friends over. The outer tables were filled with people who weren't super popular, but weren't nobody's either. But the farther you made your way in, the more popular the kids got. Splat in the center of the room, sat a table with the lightwoods, and all their popular friends, such as Sebastian and Aline. They were the center of attention, as usual.

" Line number two dear." I was snapped out of my own little world when the lunch line lady pointed over to the left side of the room at line two. I smiled and got into the smaller line. Shit.

So here's how it goes. There are six lines in our cafeteria. Three on the left side, three on the right. You go through the center of the café, then once you are at the front of that line, you get pointed to one of the smaller lines, where you get your food. If you get pointed to one of the lines on the right, you exited to the right, and vise versa for left. I was pointed to the left. Meaning I would have to make my way through the popular side of the café. This ought to be fun. Not.

I figured out my plan as I waited to get my food. I got to the front of the line, ordered my salad, and punched in my ID number. This only took a second compared to the long line they forced us to wait in.

Once they handed me my food, I made my way to the exit and slowly stepped into the chaos that was the popular world. Taking a deep breath, I pulled my hood up, hoping it would bring less attention to me. I took a bite of my salad and started making my way through the wild mass of tables, chairs and people.

I took a few bites as I pushed my way through. I was mostly undisturbed, besides the strange looks and whispers.

I usually didn't have to go through this, I usually got here early enough that the café wasn't overflowed with people, and I could walk through without a single disturbance. And today, I was expecting food being thrown at me, and shouts to get out, but things were actually going quite smoothly. Well, at first.

I had just passed the middle when a deep voice called after me. "Well well well. What is this? Is Freaky Fray trying to fit it?" I ducked my head, not wanting to turn around and face the person the voice belonged too. The cafeteria was sounded with people hushing others and giggling, watching us.

"I'm Just passing through." I murmured under my breath, fully aware of how barely audible I was, but hoping maybe he would leave me alone. But it was pretty unlikely that would ever happen.

He chuckled. " What was that? I couldn't hear you. Maybe you should try being respectful and actually looking at people when they talk to you." He said in a somewhat mocking term, his voice booming.

I took a shaky breath, swiveling around on my heels. "I said.." I tried in a quiet, shaky voice, "I said I'm just passing through."

"Well do you mind, maybe, not doing that again." He demanded, not questioning at all. "It's kind of hard to eat with disgusting slobs like you distracting everyone."

I nodded, my head still bended, looking at my feet.

"What was that?" he questioned. Grabbing my chin and forcing it to look into his golden eyes. I winced in pain, jumping back and making my salad go all over the floor.

"Yes Jace, I will stay away. I got it." I said back, in a weak, sympathetic term.

"Oh Clary. Clary, Clary, Clary." He chuckled. "Is there anything you don't fucking mess up!" He demanded, causing a fit of laughter to arise from the spectators.

"I was finished anyways. I'm sorry" I said, turning to run out of the café.

"ANOREXIC FREAK!" Jace, along with some of the other people supporting him from the surrounding tables, called after me as I pushed my way out of the heavy cafeteria doors.

I felt tears slide down my cheeks as I bolted for the front doors of the school. I was suffocating in there. I didn't even bother stopping for a breath until I was out the doors and standing just on the steps.

I took a deep breath of fresh air and made my way down the steps and onto the grass to the spot I was that same morning. My spot. I slid down the wall and leaned against it. Slamming my eyes shut, warm drops of water silently forcing their way out, down my cheek, and onto my jacket. I just laid there. Not even thinking, or drawing. Just listening to the sounds of the busy city, letting the noise calm me.

Lunch ended all too soon, and before I knew it, I was in the bathroom, fixing my makeup, and headed to math. With Jace Wayland. Hurray. Yeah right.

When I arrived in the classroom, I saw Jace and his friends look over at me and burst out laughing. I looked down and made my way to my normal seat. I'm sure its pretty clear that's where I always sit.

The bell rang and Mr. Lanar made his way over to the door, kicking the door holder out from underneath it, causing it to slam shut. Students sat in their seats when they heard the loud banging of the huge metal door. "Warm-ups on the board, get to work."

It was ten minutes into class. I sat there listening to the loud talking of Jace and his friends, who honestly, were more like followers than friends. I highly doubted that the guy had any true friends, other than Alec and Isabelle, which seemed to be good enough for him.

I was already done with the warm-up, and just waiting for class to begin, when I heard the annoyed tone of Mr. Lanar.

"Mr. Wayland." he began, making his way over to where Jace was seated, catching the attention of the entire class. Jace smirked.

"Harold! I thought we were on a first name basis!" He exclaimed sarcastically.

"on the contrary, Mr. Wayland," He began in his annoyed tone, gaining an eye roll from Jace. "Mr. Wayland, May I ask how far you have gotten on your warm-up?"

"I'm just about to start on the third question sir." He responded proudly.

"I see. So what you are trying to tell me is that in the ten minutes you have been given, you only completed two of the eight questions, which should take about eight minutes at the most to complete, meaning you have been given extra time. And Mr. Wayland, may I ask about the homework?" our teacher responded in a scolding tone, as Jace's face fell, people beginning to turn away, looking down at their work, where as I just had to continue watching this rare sight.

"Well… uh.. About that…" he said, scratching the back of his neck, eyes squinted a bit. "Well I was going to do it, but then Aline over here called and-"

"No need to go further into detail." He cut Jace off. Then he turned around and paced back and fourth at the front of the room. All eyes on he middle aged man in his nice pressed suit, and slicked back graying hair.

He turned, opening his mouth to begin, but continued pacing. "You are given half of the class hour to complete your assignments. That is plenty time to complete your work, I allow you to take it home in case you need to practice. Mr. Wayland, and friends, perhaps if you spent less time socializing in my class, and more time doing work, your grades may not be so low." he was not happy, it was obvious he was getting at something. And I knew just what. "So from now on, we will be sitting in a seating arrangement. No arguments whatsoever."

The class groaned at my confirmed suspicion, as Mr. Lanar put his previously made seating chart up on the document camera. I was still searching for my name when an all too familiar voice exclaimed.

"Shit!" the golden boy boomed. My eyes grew wide, as I came across his name, and one over was mine. I took a deep shaky breath, gathered my belongings, and made my way over to my new seat.

Once I was settled in to the third row seat, I looked up to see a very angry Jace arguing with a somewhat calm, but yet annoyed Mr. Lanar. I looked back down, doodling a design on the edge of my paper. It was pretty obvious that the argument was in Mr. Lanar's favor when there was the loud slam of a body into the seat beside me.

Surprisingly, there was no smart comments, no glares, well, none that I detected, nothing at all.

I was working on the homework, we had about ten minutes left of class, and due to the interruptions early on in class we were given less time for homework, and I was trying my best to complete it so I wouldn't have much work, when a rough hand startled me, causing me to jump up. A chuckle came from the owner of the body part.

I followed the sound, looking up at Jace, a questioning look evident on my face. This was strange.

"Hey Fray," he began in a hushed tone, "I just wanted to say," he paused looking around out of the corners of his eyes. Was the ever so famous Jace Wayland actually apologizing to Freaky Fray?

He looked back at me, his brows furrowing sympathetically. My face lit up a bit. Finally! I have been waiting for this day since at least Freshm- then he flipped me off.

I felt my face fall. a smirk grew on his. I looked back to my paper as he chuckled. Jerk. I should have know.

Not only did he have to make me believe he was actually going to be nice to me for once, but he wasted my time. The bell had just rang, I quickly packed up my stuff and ran out, headed to my next class, history.

Thankfully, history was extremely uneventful. It was a nice little break before I had to go to 6th hour; art. Don't get me wrong! I love art more than anything! but I had to deal with the source of my torture at school, which I was defiantly not ready for. But was I ever ready for anything? Nope.

I hurried upstairs to the art room as soon as the bell rang. I pushed into the cold room, it was all white, one of the few tiled buildings in the school. Unlike the other class rooms, the walls were decorated with artwork, both from students and our teacher, Ms. Tom's, alike. I was asked multiple times for my work to be displayed on the walls, but knowing what the reaction would be, I always turned the offers down.

The back wall was complete with shelving containing loads of art supplies. Canvas', brushes, paint, crayons, you name it, it was there.

In the center of the class there was about fifteen easel's in a U Shape, and in the front was another one, creatively painted in a beautiful pattern, with a plain, metal, school issued nametag hung on the back that said; L Tom. Behind the easel was the door to a large closet where all of our artwork was to be stored while it was in progress. I walked over to my easel, front left of the U, and set my stuff down.

I got in line at the closet, waiting to receive my work so I could give it the finishing touches. I reached the head of the line and greeted Ms. Tom as she handed me my work. I then headed back to my Easel and set it down.

I took a step back, ignoring Jace on the other side of the room as he and his friend made comments loudly on each others drawings, boosting to the rest of the class how great they were.

I examined my work. It was a picture of a girl, she had no face, and her skin was pale white with the slightest hint of shading added to the skin. She was wearing a long, flowy, black dress and had black angel wings that were broken, feathers flying everywhere. Her hair was the part that made the picture really stand out, it was crimson red, flying everywhere, the only real color on the canvas. The point of the project was to make a statement about our life. No judgment, she had said. I think I did a pretty good job.

I went to the back, squeezing some paint on a paper plate and grabbing a brush, then heading over to add some final touches.

Once I was happy with my product, I signed my name then threw my paper plate away and washed off my brush. I then turned my canvas in to Ms. Tom.

While I awaited the bell, I sat at my easel with my sketch pad, practicing sketching bruises and cuts and other injuries, when Jace came up and snatched the book from me.

"Oh what is this?" He asked in an evil tone.

"That looks like Freaky Fray's Sketchbook." Sebastian replied, just as menacingly as Jace.

"Stop, that's mine!" I attempted to protest, but it came out as more of a whimper.

"Does it really look like I give a shit?" Jace questioned, turning his attention to the book. I looked down at my twiddling fingers, awaiting his reactions to my scary drawings.

"What the Fuck!" Jace exclaimed in a disgusted tone.

"Let me see!" Sebastian whined, looking at the book. "Ew! Who the hell draws this stuff!"

This caught Ms. Tom's attention and she walked over, taking the book straight out of Jace's hands. She glanced down, then looked up, rolling her eyes. She shut the book, giving Jace and Sebastian a glare, handing the book back to me. I cradled it to my chest, whimpering a small thank you. The whole class was staring.

"Ms. Tom!" Jace complained. "Did you see that! that's Disgusting! She's a freak!"

"They are just injuries! Everyone gets them." She scolded. "You had no right. Wayland, back of the room. You will be staying after school." Jace looked appalled.

"Ouch, that sucks man." Sebastian sympathized.

"You too." Ms. Tom stated.

"But I didn't do anything!" They both shouted at the same time.

The tall, Asian/American woman rolled her eyes. "Uh huh. Sure. Back of the room."

They shuffled to the chairs placed in the back, and each slumped down in one. The bell soon rang. "Class Dismissed." Ms. Tom told the students. I gathered my stuff and was about to head to the door, when I was stopped by Ms. Tom. "Clary, may I please speak with you for a moment."

I turned to her, nodding, as she waved me over to her easel, where my drawing was placed. She peeked around to see Jace and Sebastian

"I will deal with you two in a moment." She said sternly, turning back to me.

"Clary, I must say you do have a lot of talent" She said in a hushed tone, causing me to smile a bit, "Bus I must ask, after seeing this, and those sketches, is everything okay at home?"

I frowned a bit, my eyes grew large. "Of course! Everything is fine! I promise!" I reassured her, not wanting my secret to be revealed.

"Ok, but Clary, if you ever, EVER need someone to talk to, my door is open an hour before school and another hour after." She told me in a kind voice.

"Thanks, but I'm fine, really" I told her, putting on a fake smile. "But um, I have a 3:15 Bus I need to catch, plus I need to run to my locker first, so if you wouldn't mind…"

"You are excused Clary," She began, but I didn't let her finish.

"Thank you! I said bursting out of the room. Shit. I cant be late.

* * *

**I hope you like it! Its really long! So… what do you guys think about maybe adding some Jace POV? Let me know! **

**Reviews will make me smile! Just saying;)**

**-Karissa**


	4. Chapter 4: Encounters

**Hey! Its been a long day… first I get asked asked to homecoming by a kid ive never even meet, I didn't wanna go with him but didn't know what to say so I said yes. Later I texted him saying I just wanted to go with my friends. Then my mom was yelling at me and I felt guilty, so I texted him saying maybe we could work something out, even though I don't wanna go with him. I never got a response but now I have no clue what to do. Help?**

**Song: hmmm lets do 'Scars' By Colton Dixon... thats what i am listening to right now...**

**Disclaimer: as much as I wished I owned TMI; therefore owning Jace… I do not**

* * *

Chapter 4: Encounters

I was running down the steps of the school, clutching my books and city bus pass in hand, trying not to drop anything. I pushed through the crowds of people making their way down the street, brushing off their glares and snarls. I didn't even bother to say sorry.

I arrived to the bus stop just as the bus doors were closing. I took a deep breath and stepped inside when the doors opened. The driver stared at me as I went to swipe my pass, but it wasn't in my hand. I smiled sheepishly as I searched for it.

"Look kid I don't have time for this. You got a dollar?" The annoyed driver asked.

I bit my lip. "No…" I whispered below my breath.

"Well then sorry kid." He said as I sighed stepping off the bus and onto the concrete lazily. I saw Simon looking at me out the window as the bus pulled away.

I shuffled down the street, knowing my mom would not be pleased that my homework was incomplete and dinner not on the table. But hey, it's not my fault. Or is it… It probably was, I mean, everything seemed to be.

I walked with my head down, red curls hiding my face, staring at my shuffling feet. I ignored everyone in the crowd around me. I didn't know them, They didn't know me. We were all just faces in a pool of strangers. But strangers judge each other. I could feel the weird looks of people staring at me, giving me weird looks. But hey, who wouldn't look at a girl walking, no, shuffling down the streets of New York like a hobo? Even though I know that's just how people are, I couldn't help but feel anger. They had no clue what I had in store! No reason to judge.

I kicked at a rock angrily. Letting a grunt out, and causing a few people around me to back away. But hey, I probably would too.

I just kept walking. Occasionally checking my phone. The walk took forever; I remember just standing at one traffic light for about ten to fifteen minutes. Ah New York.

Almost forty five minutes had passed, and I was almost out of the city, when I felt a drop of rain. And another, and another, and another. I looked up, noticing people either taking out their umbrellas or ducking into shops for shelter, some even began calling cabs or running. But me, I just sighed and lifted my hood up, ducking my head down as rain began to pour, hitting me like shards of glass.

There was no point in trying to get home on time anymore. And even if I did, I would be yelled at for being soaking wet. So I just kept walking. Watching the rain begin building up beneath me, flooding my shoes. I was about two miles from home when my moms car passed me. She was home early. I sighed, giving up.

I kept walking, but my pace was slower than before. Eventually I got a text from my dad saying that my mother called and I was "In for it." with that I slunk down to the ground against a light post, and began to cry.

I sat there soaking. Not wanting to get up and go to the torture that was my home.

I imagined what I must look like; I had my hair tied back so no red was visible, my legs were pulled up to my chest, arms wrapped around them in order to hold them in place, and my head was in the little crook created by my arms and legs. I was fully aware that all my makeup must be gone by now, so if anyone were to see my face, they wouldn't just see a face, but cuts, and scars, and bruises. They would see a monster.

Thankfully no one would be out; everyone was tucked safely into the warm shelters of their own homes, while I was out here, cold and exposed. I was alone. Emphasis on the was. Because after about thirty minutes of sitting there, a loud engine roared up, pulling up to a parking space in front of me and parking. I heard footsteps, then they stopped. I didn't bother looking up. They were probably just shocked from seeing a hobo or some sort of prostitute in this part of New York.

By this part, I mean the more suburban area, seeing as I was only a few blocks from my house.

I was hoping that the person had just silently walked away, when I heard the steps getting closer. I felt my posture tighten, and then the rain topped. But not really. I still heard the hard pitter-patter of the storm, but no drops were hitting me.

"Are you ok?" said an awfully familiar voce with a British accent. I looked up a little, hoping to prove my suspicions wrong. But of course that wouldn't happen, because it's just my luck that I would run into him.

"Hello?" The person said, crouching down a bit to tap on my shoulder. "Please.." This certainly didn't sound like the golden boy. But then again, he had no clue it was me.

I lifted my head, my red, stinging eyes met the vibrant, golden orbs of Jace Wayland. He just sat there shocked for a moment. Then slowly stood up, taking a step back, not breaking eye contact once. Until he tilted his head back in laughter.

I looked away sighing. Should have known.

"Of course it would be you!" He exclaimed, taking out his phone. I ducked my head as he snapped a picture. "I knew all along you were mentally insane! I mean, what normal minded person would sit out in the rain!" these words hurt.

I knew the photo would be the talk of the school by midnight. Its just the way things worked, especially coming from Jace.

And with that, he walked away laughing. It was then I realized where I was, I was in front of a very nice apartment complex, the one where Aline lived. I knew this because once in 4th grade, I was invited over for a play date, and lets just say I avoided that street entirely ever since. I gained my fear of heights that day…

I slowly pushed myself up and off the ground. And I ran. I ran down the street, around the corner, and into my apartment. I knew I was about to be slapped, but maybe that would make me forget today's events. I pushed open my front door and observed the scene around me.

My mother was chugging a beer, and my dad just standing against the wall, arms crossed. It was a terrifying sight.

"Your late" He demanded.

"I'm so sorry! I ju-" I tried explaining myself when my mother jumped up.

"We don't give a shit about your excuses." She snapped, walking over to me, slapping me, dumping her beer bottle on my head, then smashing it on my arm. It wasn't the first time it happened, but that hurt like hell.

I stood there. Not saying a word. Not moving. Nothing. My dad made his way over, shoving me into the half open door, causing it to slam shut completely. I slouched down on the floor. Staring blankly ahead. My dad walked over and started grabbing my hair when my mom slapped his hand away.

"Let me at her first. I've got plans." she snapped. My dad grunted, but stepped away, and my mom began to kick me in the gut. Harder each time. I curled up on the floor, and she dug her spiked heel into my arm, then my cheek.

I heard her dusting herself off, I opened my eyes just a little, to see her turn to my father. "Have fun." She called, as she kicked me out of the way, opened the door, walked out, and slammed it shut behind her.

I saw a smirk grow on my dads face. "Oh I will." He murmured. Reaching down, grabbing my hair, and dragging me into my room.

I lay still as a stone the while. This wasn't the first time. It happened lot; but never in my own bed.

After about an hour, he whispered in my ear, "it's all your fault" And then with the slam of a door he was gone. And I was petrified.

* * *

**And there ya go! I didn't fit Jace in in this chapter, but I plan on it! I will update first chance I get! Im not sure what my plans are for the weekend so I will update when possible!**

**Please review! It makes me happy! And trust me, I could use it, im pretty stressed right now.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-Karissa**


	5. Chapter 5: A peek into his mind

**Hey! So I wont have time to write tonight so I just typed up this mini chapter for you. I was gonna make it longer and add Clary's POV but I will just do that for the next chapter and make that a bit longer. Normally I will write Clary's POV so unless it says Jace's its clary's. **

**I am loving all these great reviews! I just wanna say to all of you asking me to add Clace and make Jace nice, it will happen! Just be patient! I want this to be a long, good story so I am just dragging things out, but calm down! You should soon see Jace slowly becoming nicer!**

**Song: lets dooooo "Try Hard" By 5 seconds of summer**

**Disclaimer: I am not the owner of this story.**

* * *

Chapter 5: A peek into his mind

Jace's POV

I remember the first time I ever saw Clary Fray.

We had just moved to New York. My adopted family and I that was. I had been with the lightwoods since I was ten and loved them like my own family, because they were.

Anyways. It was freshman year. About halfway into the second quarter. Maryse, my mom, was driving Alec, Izzy, and I to our first day of school in America. I was terrified, but I didn't show it. I was the strong one. I didn't show any pain. Ever. I didn't have to worry bout making friends, partly because Alec and Izzy were twins, and the same age. But mostly because wherever I seemed to go, I just fit in. not to seem like some guy who finds himself better than everyone, it's just the way it was. I was always the popular kid, with my siblings falling just behind me. It's just the way it was and had always been.

I was in the passenger seat. Alec and Izzy were bickering over some stupid thing I don't remember in the back seat. Maryse was trying to calm them down, and as usual during their twin moments with Maryse, as I said to myself, I sat their quietly.

I looked out the window, observing my new surroundings. We lived just outside the city. In the outskirts. It was neither a rich kids neighborhood or a poor kids. It was more of a mix. Just depended on the house I guess. There were trees lining the street, all turning orange with color. As we got closer to the city, I saw a bus stop. Not one of the school bus stops, but a public one. I didn't think anything at first, until I saw a girl.

She was sitting on the bench, her legs brought to her chest, and her chin wresting on her knees. Her hair was striking. It was red, not a ginger red, but a crimson red. Her eyes were staring blankly at the scenery ahead of her. She was tiny. Really tiny. She couldn't be any older than me.

I brushed her off as just another girl as we drove to the school.

After a few hours, I was sitting in class, awaiting the lunch bell. I had met a few people, even made a few friends. Not to my surprise, they all seemed to be popular.

Everywhere I would go, I felt eyes on me. Girls staring and giggling. It was pretty uncomfortable. Especially seeing that one of these flirts was a guy named Magnus, he seemed ok, but it kind of freaked me out when he came up to me and asked for my phone number in a flirty tone. I didn't even respond, just walked away.

Finally the bell rang. I got up and started towards the lunch room. I met up with Alec and Izzy, and we were searching for a table when this one girl, Aline, gabbed my arm and pulled me down. You guys can sit here! Her highly made up face smiled. She was one of the popular kids.

She was droning on to Izzy about clothes, and hair, and makeup, and a whole bunch of other girly things, when I saw a girl with red hair making her way towards the door. It was the same girl from this morning.

"Hey, who's that?" I questioned Aline, taking her away from her rant about eyeliner.

"Who?" Aline asked, scanning the room for the person I was asking about. She was pushing her way out the door when I pointed to her.

"Her." I stated. "The one with the red hair."

"Oh. Ew." She said, taking a sip of her water. "That's Clary. Clary Fray. Stay away from her. She's a loser. And a weirdo. And a freak." I was shocked. She didn't seem like a freak. But then I heard the stories. And I learned to hate her. Truly, acceptionally hate her. I even came up with a nickname that seemed to catch on. "Freaky Fray" or "Fray the Freak." same thing really.

That was three years ago. And through the years, she has proved herself to be even more of a freak, and I have grown to hate her more and more. I absolutely despise that bitch. But ever since earlier this afternoon, why cant I get her sad face out of my head?

* * *

**So this is more of a mini chapter! I have to go baby-sit so I probably wont get to write tonight so I hope this satisfies you! You get kind of a peek into Jace's mind. **

**Review! It makes me smile!**

**-Karissa**


	6. Chapter 6: The morning of endless rain

**Hellooo there! I just finished baby sitting and brought my computer with me just so I could type! **

**I logged onto fanfic. And was sooo ecstatic to see all the amazing comments! And to answer some questions, yes, this will be a clace story, I don't wanna give away too many details, I just want to make it kind of realistic and usually people don't change over night, but over time, so like I said, Jace will slowly come to his senses. (or will he ;) ) **

**And yes, every time I read my comments I am smiling. : ) **

**And just so I clear things up, a chapter will ALWAYS be in clary's POV unless I say that it is another characters POV. **

**Songgg: ima give ya the song "End of all time" By Stars of track and field. **

**Disclaimer: I am not Cassandra clare, and I sadly don't own TMI. although i really wish i did... dang it.**

* * *

Chapter 6: The morning of endless rain

I woke up feeling dirty. Like I always did the next morning. Completely gross. I blinked my eyes open, looking around. I was still stiff as a board. I looked around at the messed up sheets, some things around the room were knocked onto the floor. Registering last nights events, I jumped up. I didn't even bother grabbing clothes or wrapping a blanket around my self as I sprinted for the bathroom, turning on the shower and waiting for the water to get to the steamy hot temperature that always relaxed my sore body.

I cried looking at myself in the mirror. I hated everything about myself. I hated the way I looked, the way I ruined everything, my scars, my bruises, my family, everything. I hated absolutely everything.

I though the shower would relax me, but instead it made things worse. Tears couldn't stop falling down my cheeks.

I sunk to the floor, curling up on the bottom of the porcelain tub, water hitting me as I cried. What made things worse is that this reminded me of yesterdays circumstances. I couldn't stop thinking about Jace. I hated him. And he hated me. I don't know what I ever did to make him hate me so much. He has hated me ever since the first time I had met him.

I remember him walking into my fourth hour class that one day on freshman year. He was talking to this one kid Sebastian, one of the poplars', and I found him, well… breathtaking. He was… amazing.

Captivating golden eyes, shiny blond hair, an AMAZING body. And he had that whole bad boy thing going on that just… worked for him, gave him a sense of mystery that was just, well, sexy. It's honestly even awkward thinking that, especially now…

I was doing my English warm up and he came over to me. I was surprised that anyone wanted to talk to me, especially this golden god. "Hi" he said in a somewhat cocky British accent. God. "I'm Jace. Jace Wayland." He introduced, sticking his hand out.

"Clary" I muttered taking his hand. He squeezed, tighter than I was suspecting. I thought maybe he was just too strong for his own good, but the mean look in his eyes proved me otherwise.

"So you're the famous freak" He chuckled in a rude tone. I was petrified, my tiny, frail hand in his large, strong one. He leaned in and whispered in a snarly tone "Stay away from me and my family, Freak" and with that he was gone, and I was left sad, wondering what it was I had done wrong. I didn't even know the guy! I had heard laughing and looked over to see him, Sebastian, and some of the other populars laughing.

The second a drop of icy cold water hit my tender skin, I was snapped out of the memory and slowly turning off and getting out of the shower, wrapping myself up with a towel and making my way to my room.

I looked out my window, seeing the rain falling, I threw on a pair of dark jeans, a big swat shirt, and my converse. I grabbed my makeup and went to do it in the bathroom. Covering the new bruises and cuts that covered my face and neck. I pulled my hair back into a pony tail and threw my hood up over my head, small strands of hair falling in wisps around my face.

Then I ran to my room. If my mom saw this mess, she would be pissed. I straightened my sheets, and then picked up the stuff on the floor, throwing them back into their places. Once I was satisfied, I grabbed my bag and my phone. I looked around for my mom. I didn't see her or her bag anywhere. Plus her key's were gone. I sighed. She never came home last night.

I was about to head out the door, when I realized I had lost my bus pass. I ran to my room, grabbing ten bucks. Then I went to the kitchen, grabbed a pen and some paper and left a note for my mom.

_ mom,_

_Bus pass lost, had to run to city services after school for a new one._

_~Clary_

I ripped the note off the pad and pinned it on the board next to the key holder, certain she would see it there and hopefully not be mad. Or, well, not too mad at the least.

Not wanting to miss the bus, I threw my phone in my back pocket, clutched my money in my hand, and sprinted out the door, slamming it shut behind me, then locking it with my key. I rushed to my bus stop, ducking my head to keep my face dry. Luckily I always had makeup on me, just in case.

I arrived just as Simon was stepping on the bus. I stepped on behind him, throwing a dollar into the machine, then slumping into my usual spot, pressing my face against the cold window, listening to the rain fall around me.

When the bus jolted to a stop, I jolted up out of my seat and burst off the bus, thanking the driver behind me.

I molded into the crown. Making sure my face was hidden from the rain. I was a hoodie in a crowd of umbrellas. that's not supposed to be a metaphor, its literal. Everyone in the surrounding crowd had a plastic umbrella over their heads. And all I had was a hoodie that was starting to soak.

Not wanting to be soaked for school, I picked up my pace, making my way so the school so I could be in the shelter of the indoors. I hated that place, but at least I didn't have to worry about my makeup washing away to expose my ugly injuries.

I slowed down a bit once I entered the parking lot. I looked around, people running to the building. I began climbing the stairs when I looked back to see the lightwood's car racing into their normal spot in the front of the lot. I looked to see if the motorcycle was speeding in behind it, but there was absolutely no sign of it whatsoever. Thank god. He probably didn't come to school probably ditched or something to go to a bar or whatever the hell he did in his free time. Then I saw not only two, but three doors open. of course.

Isabelle was the first to step out of the back seat. Her long dark hair tied into a flawless ponytail. She had on a ripped pair of dark jeans, a long sleeved blue top, knee high lace up boots, a black fitted jacket, and a black umbrella over her head.

Next Alec got out of the drivers side. He was wearing black jeans, a white shirt, t was black lace up boots, and a big zip up hooded jacket that was pulled over his head. He tried ducking underneath Isabelle's umbrella, but she pushed him away. The sight was actually kind of funny.

Finally, Jace emerged from the passenger door. Of course. He just had to get my hopes up. He walked coolly through the rain, a cold stare fixed on the path ahead of him. He had on a pair of black jeans, a black shirt, a belt that had silver outleting, and a leather jacket that had a hood pulled up. His shoes were, of course, black lace up boots. You may think this was too much black, but it just worked on him.

He looked up from his gaze and his hard golden eyes met mine. After a minute he glared at me and rolled his eyes. I just looked away and ran up the stairs and into the school.

What the hell just happened.

I was thinking about that moment all first hour. When our eyes met. At first, befor pure, true hatred seeped into his eyes, I saw confusion. Wait.. Why was I even looking at Jace. He is the one who tortures me on a daily basis.

First hour went by quicker than I hoped. I shuffled towards health, dreading seeing Jace. I didn't want to face him. Especially after this morning.

I walked into class just before the bell rang. People were staring at me as I made my way to my desk. And by people, I mean everyone. I just looked down at my feet, trying my hardest to avoid the eyes on me. I hated attention. Absolutely despised it. I was curious as to why anyone would even pay attention to me. But then I reached my desk.

On top of my wooden desk, was a folded up piece of lined notebook paper. I set my bag down and plopped into my seat. A frail, shaky hand reached for the paper. I unfolded it, reading the phrases that had been written on each line. Some by the same people.

_Freak_

_Bitch_

_Screw up_

_Anorexic_

_Ugly_

_Slut_

_Whore_

_Freaky Fray_

_Ew_

_Go away_

_Kill yourself_

_Worthless_

_Good for nothing_

_Everyone hates you_

_Fray the Freak_

_You make me want to go blind_

_Go die_

_Just get out_

_Why bother_

_Ugly_

_Bitch_

_We all hate you._

_Fuck you._

_Freak_

_Stupid_

_Attention Whore_

_Stay the fuck away from me and my family you bitch._

The words all hurt. a lot. But worst of all was the last one. I had heard those words before. I looked up and over at Jace who was smirking coldly. And then people started laughing. I shoved the note into my bag and sat quietly as class began. Trying not to wince as I dug my sharp nail into my pale skin.

* * *

**So what did you think?! I made a long one, even though I started late, I just couldn't stop writing. And I wanted to keep going, but I am getting tired**

**yes i did a lot of writing, seeing as ch 5 and 6 were supposed to be together, but oh well! sall good!**

**I have some questions! So I was thinking of maybe getting a twitter just so I could interact with you better/let you know when I am updating. Yes or no?**

**Also should I get a spotify so I can make a play list of my favorite songs for you guys to listen to while you read? (a lot of the songs will be ones I listen to while I write;) ) lemme know!**

**I will hopefully update tomorrow, if not for sure Sunday sometime!**

**REVIEW! They make me smile!**

**I love you all!**

**-Karissa**


	7. Chapter 7: Understanding

**Hey! Sorry I never got to update! I had to leave for a race first thing in the morning and just got back! I tried typing on my iPod, but I needed it for music and my battery was low:/ so I seriously spent the whole day planning out the next few chapters while I was at the track! No joke! And I just got home and its 2am and seriously pulled out my computer and started typing the second I got home!**

**Anyways, I want to tell EVERYONE to be patient! It may not seem like it, but if you pay close attention you will see a change in Jace's attitude over time! There will be clace! I wont say when but it will happen! So be patient!**

**Also, I am not gonna go into detail because I mentioned it in my end AN during the last chapter, but it was about a twitter/spotify, so let me know!**

**Song: I am just gonna go ahead and give you what I am listening to right now which is "All I need" By Radiohead**

**Disclaimer: I am not the owner of TMI. Happy?**

* * *

Chapter 7: Understanding

I sat on the floor of the handicap stall in the bathroom. I always came here during lunch if it was raining. Which unfortunately, the condition of the weather was no different from the way it had been before school, so I had to sit here. Thankfully people usually did not come into here during lunch hour, seeing as it was on the other side of the school from the lunchroom. So I was alone in here, thank god.

I sat with my back against the wall, sketch pad in my hands. I drew furiously, thinking about the events of the night before. I studied what I had just sketched. It was a rough drawing of a girls face. Wild curls surrounding her soft, bruised features. If one were to look at the picture, they may just see a face. But to really see, you had to look into her wide eyes, they were terrified, tears forming, but being choked back. And if you looked really close, you could see the cause of her terror, the outline of a man.

The girl was me, the man my father.

I was trying to control the tears streaming silently down my face, when I heard the bathroom door slam open, then quickly slam shut again. My head snapped up as I heard footsteps run in loudly. Then it was quiet.

After a moment I heard crying. I felt my eyes to make sure it wasn't me, but the tears had stopped. It certainly wasn't me.

I ducked my head so I could peer under the stall to see who it was. I looked around when I spotted a fair of black lace up boots standing in front of where the counter with the mirrors were. I was suddenly extremely curious.

I slowly but silently shoved my things into my bag and wiped my tears away. Then I slung my bag over my shoulder and stood up, I steadily unlocked the latch and opened the door just a crack so I could see who the boots belonged to. In front of me was a girl. She stood in front of the mirrors, and was covered in black, from her boots to her jacket. She was tall, with long, dark hair that was pulled into a ponytail in the back of her head. Wanting a better look, I opened the door just a little bit more, but it creaked and the girls head snapped back to see me. I was shocked.

In front of me stood Isabelle Lightwood.

Her sad eyes staring shocked into mine. For a moment we stood there. Staring; shocked. Finally she broke the silence. "I-I thought I was alone." She chocked out.

"Ya. So did I" I responded, still shocked at the sight in front of me.  
Then the silence returned. After about a minute I finally spoke up. "Are you ok?"

"Um.." She dragged off. Realizing what I had said my eyes grew wide.

"I'm sorry!" I exclaimed, turning and heading to the door. I was just about to push the door open, when I was stopped.

"Wait" I turned around to face Isabelle. "Fray... Clary, um" she choked out. I just looked at her. "Can you just, um, listen, maybe? You seem like you would be a good listener.." She asked me nervously. I wondered why she was so nervous. But I nodded, an I saw her crack a smile as I threw my bag down to the floor and sunk down against the wall. She peered around, then took off her jacket and laid it onto the floor and sat on it, her legs crossed and her posture perfect. I can only imagine how stupid I looked next to her; legs pulled into my chest, shoulders slumped and chin resting on my knees, my arms wrapped around my legs in order to hold everything tightly together.

She took a deep breath, wiping tears away from her cheeks. "They found the guy. The one that killed my little brother Max." She started. "Um, they found him dead. He killed himself. I wanted him to suffer in prison, but he took the easy way out. Now I just hope he burns in hell." She snarled. An angry flare in her eyes.

The flare disappeared. I looked at her. Not saying a word. She looked confused. "Aren't you going to say anything? Or are you just going to sit there?"

"You asked me to listen, that's what I am doing. I'm listening." I spoke calmly.

"Yes, but usually when people listen, well, most people ask questions, make comments, something." She stated.

"Well, in case you haven't noticed, I'm not most people." I said in a monotone voice. "Listening is listening. No questions asked."

She chuckled. "That's for sure." she looked at me "That you aren't most people, I mean hell, they call you freaky Fray." she grinned, then looked into my eyes. "I'm sorry, I didn't mea-"

"It's ok." I said sharply. "It's no big deal. After hearing it every day all day, you get used to it. You actually start believing it."

She didn't apologize for being one of those people who said these things, but deep in her eyes, I saw the apologetic look. It was deep, deep down. But it was there. I looked down at my hands. Not really sure what to say. Thankfully, sort of, she was the one to break the silence this time.

"What about you?" She asked in a tone that was polite, but not completely sincere.

"Huh?" I asked her, snapping my head up to look at her.

"What about you?" Isabelle stated. "Why were you crying?"

"Um…" I felt my eyes grew wide. I was a semi-sucky liar. Only semi because I could occasionally be a great liar.

"They are red and puffy. Plus I see the makeup trail. Crying always does that.

It's pretty faint, most people wont notice it. But if someone has a really close eye, they could. But also if you have some sort of makeup expert, so pretty much any girl, they will see. Your's isn't bad, but its noticeable. You must wear a lot. I don't get why, but you must. Mine always is bad, so I have to bring extra. Do you have extra? Because you may want to fix that." She ranted. My eyes still wide with shock.

"Allergies." I stated simply. She rolled her eyes.

"Alright" She said, pushing herself up off the floor. I watched as she threw her jacket on over her shoulders, then walked over to the counter, where her black and silver tote bag was set. She unzipped one of the pockets, pulled out a bottle of foundation, and reapplied. Then once she was happy with her appearance, she grabbed her bag, flinging it over her shoulder and turning to me. "You know Fray, you are a good listener. You in here every day?"

It took me a moment to respond, but I finally forced myself to respond. "Um, only on rainy days. Normally out front. Uh, if you ever need someone to lis-"

"I might just take you up on that Frat." She cut me off, walking past me and pushing open the door. He was halfway out when she stopped, turning around. "Please don't get me wrong, I still don't like you. I don't hate you, now Jace, Jace hates you. But me? Well I just don't like you." and with that she was gone.

I would definitely not consider Isabelle lightwood and I friends. But I would say we did have some sort of understanding, just some.

* * *

The rest of the day was uneventful. I guess the news I was told about had gotten to all the Lightwoods, because they had all seemed to disappear after lunch. Thank god, I would not have to deal with any torture from Jace for the rest of the day. It really was a relief.

After school, I walked past my bus stop to another that was just around the corner. I needed to get to the complete other side of the city in order to get to the public service center, where I could get my city bus pass.

I was actually looking forward to the long lines ahead of me. It was a distraction from the world I would soon have to return to. The world of hurt, and pain, and more hurt. My life basically. Oh, and then a little more pain. And a sprinkle of torture. Yup, there's my life for you.

Once I arrived to the small building that was the public service center, or the one that was farthest away from home at the least, I was thankful that the lines were not so long that there were people flooding out the door, because the rain was continuing to pour.

But just because the lines were not long, doesn't mean that they weren't short.

I stood in the back of the line, waiting for it to move along, when someone stood in line behind me. The person directly behind me spoke up.

"Bloody lines" He spoke in a British accent. I didn't really pay attention as to who this person could be. It wasn't really a big deal, or rare even. There were plenty of Brit's in the city. But I sure wish I had.

When I went to take a step forward, I tripped on something, most likely my own two feet. I attempted to stop myself from falling flat on my face, but as usual, I failed.

I hit the ground, not saying a word, I began pushing myself up and off of the hard floor, when a large hand was on my shoulder, helping me up.

"Are you ok?" the British man behind me asked as he turned me around so that my green eyes met his gold ones. He was shocked. As well was I.

His hands were quickly moved from my shoulders to his sides. His stare grew cold, and I looked away. Sown at my now muddy converse.

"Fray." he said, his voice even colder than his stare.

"Wayland." I whispered beneath my breath. Great. Just great.

* * *

**So there ya go! Chapter 7!**

**Not extremely eventful or long but hopefully not too disappointing.**

**it's seriously 3 in the morning and I am exhausted:/ You're welcome. **

**I have a good chapter in store for tomorrow/ today! I will start it after I wake up, so probably around like 3. Haha idk. Anyways**

**Lemme know about the twitter/spotify. Yes or no? just an idea…**

**I love the reviews! Keep it up!**

**Reviews make me smile!**

**-Karissa**


	8. Chapter 8: Noticing

**Hey! So chapter 1 was officially posted 1 week ago! Yayy! I don't really have a big AN planned because I really just want to get right into the story, but I do love all these great reviews! **

**Song: hmmmm lets do "in the end" by Snow Patrol**

**Disclaimer: oh ya I totally own TMI. Not. **

**Here goes!**

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

Chapter 8: Noticing

The world went silent. All the noise around us blurred out, and my breath deepened. I could feel his stare on the top of my head. I would have to be stuck in this at least an hour long line with him.

"Surprised to see you indoors rather than out in the pouring rain." He said. My head slowly lifted up, my eyes not meeting his.

"sorry about that." I whispered, doubting it was even audible.

"What was that?" He demanded.

"I said I'm sorry" I spoke up, lifting my eyes from their downward gaze.

"Well maybe you should be a little more careful where you sit." He said in a tone that sounded, well, I couldn't really tell.

"I-I didn't know, that- That that's where you live." I choked out.

"Of course you didn't." He stated. "That's where Aline lives. I was tempted to tell her you were outside her house, but I figured she would storm out and chase you dow. wouldn't want that now would we" he smirked. Could tell he didn't tell her for me, but for himself. Who knows what they were doing up there, who would even want to know.

"Guess not." I whispered. Then I took a step of bravery. "Um, why are you talking to me?" I asked, turning my gaze from his eyes back to my feet.

"Fray, you got to talk a bit louder."

"Um, I- I said.." I took a deep breath, my eyes meeting his golden ones. They still looked cold, but I actually detected a bit of what looked like pain in his eyes. I took another deep breath "Why- Why are you T-Talking to me?"

He chuckled. "I don't really know. Just a rough day I guess."

"Oh." I said, starting to turn around. Then I took another deep breath, turning back around. "Um, if you don't mind me asking, wh- why do you hate me? Like, wha-What did I ever do?" I was aware of how quiet I was. He said noting, his eyes grew wide with shock and thought, but he didn't saw anything. "Uh, you know what, N-Never mind. Just, um, just for- Forget I asked. Uh, I- I'm sorry." I rushed out, turning around.

"Wait" he said softly, I turned back around and he took a deep breath. "I- I hate you, because of the stories. One in particular."

"Um, wha- What stories?" I asked, curious as to what he has heard.

"The ones, I heard. Um. Like, that you used to practice witch craft, don't ask why I believed that, that you draw creepy things, that you, well, I don't want to repeat all of them, but, uh, everyone knows, that you, um, that you, killed your brother." He choked out. My eyes growing wide. My head starting to shake, tears coming from my eyes.

"Tha- That wasn't my fault." I said, sinking to the ground. Tears falling, my hand up my sleeve, sharp nails digging into my skin. Head shaking, whispering over and over "Not my fault- Not my fault."

He just stood there. He didn't say anything, I don't think he really had a clue as to how to respond. Then he chuckled.

"This is what I'm saying. You are mentally unstable!" I looked up to see a camera phone in his hands, pointed to me.

"Please. Please don't." I stood up, ignoring strange looks from the others around us. I wiped my tears from my eyes.

His eyes grew wide. I saw him as he locked his phone, therefore shutting off the camera. "I knew it was real." He said in a state of…. Shock, was it?

"H-Huh?" I asked, suddenly scared.

"Those bruises. On your face." I was suddenly aware that the tears must have helped wash away most of the makeup on my face, exposing my bruises and scars. My eyes grew wide. "What the fuck Fray." he repeated in the same monotone voice. I turned, not wanting to face him, but he reached out grabbing my arm, turning me back to him. I winced at his touch, unaware that my sleeve had gotten pushed up when I was digging my nails into my arm. He glanced down seeing my arm, staring at it. I grew nervous.

"NEXT!" the lady at the front desk called. Seeing my escape, I snatched my arm away and turned, speeding to the desk. Relieved.

The rest of the night, I ignored my mom hitting me. I ignored when she pushed my off my chair and into the wall, yelling at me for creating a hole in the wall, all because I didn't answer her during dinner. I didn't cry when I drug the blade across my arm before bed, and I didn't cry myself to sleep. But I was scared. Scared of tomorrow. Of what Jace would do. Of what he would think. And I ha a right to be. It was, after all, Jace Wayland.

* * *

The next morning I woke up more nervous than ever. I felt completely sick no my stomach, and my head was spinning. I didn't want to go to school, but I couldn't show weakness. So I took my normal morning routine.

I threw on some black leggings and a big white T-Shirt. Throwing on my thin gray jacket, seeing as the weather was warm, sunny, well, at least compared to the last few days. I heard the TV on in the other room, the news. My mom must be in a good mood today if she was up this early and the TV was on. Especially if it was the news. Then I remembered. It was Friday. She was always in a good mood on Fridays.

That's partially why I like Fridays. My mom is always in a good mood on Fridays. She gets upset, might slap me once or twice, but not hard. Also, I never had to worry about seeing my dad on Fridays. He was always out. Also, it was the last day I had to deal with everyone from school for three whole days. Thank god.

I took a deep breath. Grabbing my bag and throwing on my shoes.

Because of my leggings I was able to see a few bruises on the bottom of my leg, so I ran to the counter, grabbed some foundation, and quickly put it on.

Once I was happy with my appearance, I pushed out of my room into the living room, making my way to the door.

"Morning Clary." My mom greeted. It all just seemed so fake, but I took what I could get. I turned to her. She was listening to the weather forecast, sunny through the day with a slight chance of rain later tonight. She was dressed nicely, her hair pulled back into a nice pony tail, and she had traded her usual bottle of vodka for a mug of steaming coffee.

"hi mom." I sighed in return.

"Don't worry about being out late, just be back before midnight." midnight, stands for when she turns from the golden horse pulled carriage back to the rats in the pumpkin, like in Cinderella.

"ok mom." I knew I wouldn't be out late at all, it's not like I had friends or anything.

"Have a good day." she wished as I turned to the door.

"Doubt it." I whispered.

"Excuse me?" her voice was suddenly cold and hard.

"Uh, I said ok." I rushed out, fixing my mistake before she got up and slapped me, not in the mood to deal with that right now.

"That's what I thought." She said calmly. I took a deep breath, pushing my way out the door and to the bus stop.

* * *

I waited for the bus to arrive at the busy stop. There were always a lot of people on Fridays, but I ignored it, because it was Friday.

I didn't mind the fact that there were no open seats, I stood near the edge of the sidewalk, arms crossed, staring at the street ahead, calming myself for the day ahead. After about ten minutes, the city bus came screeching to a stop, I pulled my new pass from my pocket and flashed it to the driver as I stepped onto the bus and swung into my usual seat.

The bus filled up quickly, including the seat next to me. I peered over to see Simon typing away on his phone. He looked up, and I quickly diverted my gaze to my hands which were folded on my lap neatly.

"hi." he said in a kind of weirded out tone. I looked over and gave him a wave. "alright then." he whispered under his breath, looking back to his phone. I took a deep breath, closing my eyes, waiting for the bus to come to a stop.

Once it did, I rushed off and molded into the crowd, waiting until I could separate from the busy sidewalk at my school. I was actually hoping it would go by slowly, but of course not.

Once I arrived, I simply sat in my normal spot. Not sketching, not really even thinking, just trying to remain calm, hoping it would be a while until- then it happened. Dang it.

The lightwoods car sped into the parking lot, the motorcycle directly behind. I glanced up, looking as he got off hid motorcycle, pulling off his helmet.

He, as usual had on black jeans, black boots, and a leather jacket without any sleeves and a short sleeved gray t-shirt.

He looked around the yard, waiting for Isabelle and Alec to catch up. His gaze stopped on me. It was a mixture of hard and curious. I looked up, my pleading eyes catching his. we stayed like that for a moment, until his siblings caught up, and he was gone. Taking a deep breath, I hoped he hadn't sent out that video.

The bell rang and off to first hour I went.

Judging by the lack of laughter, I could tell he hadn't sent it out… but why?

* * *

First hour could not have gone quicker. I tried walking my slowest to second hour, and got there just as the bell was ringing. A few crumpled pieces of paper hit my back as I walked to my seat. I ignored them, sitting in my seat.

I was trying to pay attention, but I could feel a pair of eyes on me the whole time, I tried ignoring them, but it didn't work.

I looked up to see Jace snap his head away. He certainly hadn't forgotton. I wish he would, but he didn't.

* * *

I sat outside at lunch. Not expecting any visitors, I had taken my jacket off, and was spread out on the soft, cushiony grass sunning my scars. It felt nice.

"They are writing an article, for closure." I snapped up to see Isabelle making her way over to me. I wasn't expecting to see her.

"Isab-" I was surprised, throwing my jacket on to cover up my arms.

"Izzy." She snapped. "I prefer Izzy. Anyways." She continued, sitting on the grass next to me. "We got a bunch of documents yesterday, I only saw a bit of them, Jace had to go pick them up, it was too hard." she must have seen the confused look in my eyes. "Documents about my brothers death and how they know it was the guy. They sent them over and Jace picked them up. I couldn't even look at them without crying."

So that's why he was at public services yesterday.

"Anyways, I said I just had to go to the bathroom." she said standing up. "I just had to tell somebody." and she walked away.

I was relieved, thinking she hadn't seen my arms, but then she turned around to face me.

"oh and Clary, I saw that." she said, motioning to my arms. My eyes grew wide. She glanced around, then smirked, bringing her index finger to her mouth, as to tell me her secret was safe with her. I sighed with relief, and then she was gone.

I touched up my drawing from the day before while I dreaded waiting for the bell signaling 4th hour. Math. Right next to Jace. This ought to be a blast.

When the bell did finally ring, I ran to my class, sitting in my seat and starting my warm up. I ignored the people rushing into class, I tried ignoring the golden boy in the seat next to me, but I couldn't shake off his gaze. Then a sharp object, a pencil, poked into my arm, and I looked up and into his golden eyes. And he whispered.

"What the hell was that yesterday?"

* * *

**Cliff hanger!**

**I hope you liked it! It took forever, and I wanted to make it longer, but I decided to write the rest in ch 9, so that I'm not dragging it on, but trust me, I have a lot in store for this story!**

**I may or may not update tonight, it probably wont be along chapter if I do tonight, but I'm not sure. So if I don't, I will update after school tomorrow!**

**Reviews make me smile! Soooo go review!**

**-Karissa**


	9. Chapter 9: Well this is just, great

**Hey! So I decided to give you guys an update tonight, because I'm just nice like that. Well, and I really wanna know what happens in my own story too…**

**Lovin all these great reviews! Keep it up! You guys make me happy!**

**I don't have a big AN so lets just do the song and disclaimer and get to it!**

**Song: cant stop listening to "Born To Rise" by Redlight King**

**Disclaimer: although I wish I did, I do not own TMI**

Chapter 9: well.. This is just, great.

My mouth was gaping open. He was staring at me, eyes popping out of my head, trying to think of something to say.

"Helloo, earth to Fray." He still couldn't call me by my first name, wait, why would he?

"uh, N-Nothing" I gapped out, even I knew I was lying, so obviously he didn't believe me. Thankfully he had no time to make some smart comment, because the door slammed shut and Mr. Lanar made his way to the front of the classroom.

"uh huh, ok." He said in a disbelieving tone, turning away to face the teacher.

"Mr. Wayland." Mr. Lanar snapped at Jace. "would you please answer the first question please?"

Jace took a deep breath and sat back in his seat. "Oh Harold. I think you know me better by now."

"Oh Mr. Wayland, you think by now you would have learned to do your work." Mr. Lanar scolded. Jace threw his hands up.

"Guess not." he sighed.

"But, I'm sure by now you know there are consequences for certain actions, say, never doing what you are told, and talking back?" Mr. Lanar asked, walking over to his desk, grabbing a pad of paper and a pen, jotting something down.

"Oh really?" Jace asked, furrowing his brow and crossing his arms.

"Yes." Mr. Lanar said, coming over to his desk, slapping a small piece of paper down. "See you Monday, Mr. Wayland."

Jace rolled his eyes, standing up. He grabbed his stuff, heading to the door and giving the class a small, wave, angry eyes meeting mine for a moment before the door slammed shut and he was gone. At least I wouldn't have to deal with him; For now.

I was hoping he wouldn't be in art, that he would get sent home or something. That I would once and for all not have to deal with him until Monday. But when was the last time I ever got something I hoped for?

I was sitting on a stool in the center of the room, awaiting the bell to ring so we could find out what our next project would be, when he walked in.

He was walking with Sebastian. They were laughing and I looked up to see Sebastian tap on Jaces shoulder, smirking and pointing to me. Jace nodded.

I was wondering what they were talking about, when they walked past me. Jace bumping into me, knocking me off my stool, the class bursting into a fit of laughter. Including Jace and Sebastian. I pushed myself off the floor, meeting Jace's cold, golden eyes. He met mine, with a look of, apology?

I brushed it off, sitting neatly on my stool as the bell rang, and Ms. Tom walked into the class, greeting everyone.

"Good afternoon class." She said, sitting down on the stool at the front of the class. "So over the next few weeks, we will be working on a partner piece." She started, getting up to turn around her easel, which placed a canvas with colors and shapes and patterns clashing to make a single work of art. It was… remarkable, actually. "this is an example, done by a friend and myself. You will be painting a work of art similar to this to reflect both personalities of you and your partner.

A hand in the middle of the class rose and Ms. Tom pointed to the hand, calling on the owner, Lizzie Johnson. "Um, will we be able to choose our own partners?"

"Well, I did allow my other classes to choose…" Ms. Tom Began, causing the class to go into a bit of an uproar, everyone picking their partners. "However." She scolded, bending down, picking up a clipboard. "Due to certain…. Issues, with this class. I have chosen your partners for you." Well at least this way I wouldn't have to worry about no one wanting to work with me… "when I call your name, please move next to your partner and wait for further instructions. Sebastian and Katy, Laura and Nicki, Kassidy and Mickayla, Cam and Roger, Brandon and Riley, Clary and Jace, M-" She was cut off by the uproar of people.

"Seriously?" Jace asked. "You have got to be kidding me! Can't I work with someone lese? Please!"

"No Jace, you will be partnered with Clary and that is final." Ms. Tom stated annoyed.

"Ouch." Sebastian called from across the room where he was sitting with this girl Katy.

I sighed, taking a deep breath and toning out Ms. Tom as she finished calling out partners. I grabbed my bag in my hand, walking over to where Jace was seated, standing next to him.

"Uh… are you going to sit down or just stand there like the freak you are?" Jace asked, causing some of the people surrounding us to laugh a bit. I took a deep breath, sitting in a chair, annoying Jace as he talked to some of the people around us. It was obvious he was talking about me, I could tell by the snippets of his conversations such as someone stating;

"I cant believe you have to work with Freaky Fray!"

And he would response;

"I know, it really sucks!" or "Ya! Like what did I do to earn her as a partner?!"

I tried my best to ignore them, staring at my unpolished fingernails, waiting for Ms. Tom to tell us what to do.

Finally she spoke up. "Ok Class!" She said, hushing the students, making her way around the room, handing everyone a packet. "You will need to answer the following questions about your partner in detail over the weekend! And seeing that we only have about fifteen minutes left of class, and all these questions, you will need to meet up! No, you may not do this by phone, you need to actually get to know your partner! And if this is done not in person, I will know! don't even try! So I suggest making plans and exchanging numbers before anything else! Other than that, get to work and you are dismissed when the bell rings!"

Shit. I would have to see him even more than usual. Great.

"Well Fray." He said, pulling out his phone. "What's your number?" I gave it to him, watching him furiously type away. He locked his phone and stuck it in his pocket. After a moment mine buzzed, causing me to jump and him to chuckle.

I reached my phone out of my pocket, looking at the screen, shoeing I had a message from an unknown number. I opened the message, showing him the screen showing a blank message, and a phone number.

"uh, I-is this you?" I asked. He nodded and I added the number to my contact list of about three people, four now.

"Do you want to meet up tonight and just get it done?" I nodded. "ok your house? I don't really want Izzy, or Alec, or anyone really seeing me in my house with you…"

I quickly responded. "No!" I exclaimed sharply. His look curious. "uh, I mean, we should probably just meet up somewhere public."

He seemed to agree. "ok, how about that one coffee shop on 8th?" I nodded, knowing exactly the place he was asking about. "Great, see you there at 4:30. I will text you if anything changes." I nodded, not wanting to fight.

And when the bell rang, he was gone. Great. Better go home and prepare myself for my date with Jace Wayland. Wait… What?

**Well there ya go! I wasn't gonna upadate tonight, seeing that I kept getting distracted, but then I just thought, ah why not? And I quickly threw this together. Sooo lemme know what ya think! I will update after school tomorrow as usual.**

**Reviews make me smile!**

**GN. **

**-Karissa**


	10. Chapter 10: Coffee Shop

**Hey! I love these reviews! You guys make me smile!**

**Im not really gonna write a long A/N cuz its late, but I will do the usual.**

**Song: hmmm "Angel With A Shotgun" by The Cab.**

**Disclaimer: Disclaimer.**

* * *

Chapter 10: coffee shop

I stared at myself in the mirror. Looking at my unfortunate appearance. I looked nervous. Why? I don't know, maybe because in an hour I would be meeting with the boy who helped make my life miserable.

I washed my face, reapplying my makeup to hide the injuries so that Jace surely wouldn't see my injuries. Then I ran to my room.

I looked out my window to see grey clouds in the distance. Rain. I sighed, not wanting to wear a white shirt that could turn see through if wet, I quickly changed into a long sleeved black shirt, tying my gray jacket around my waist and sticking on my converse.

I went to my closet, digging around for the old black tote bag I never got any use out of.

I found it in the back of my closet, I pulled it out, neatly shoving the homework, my phone, a blue mechanical pencil, and some money into the bag. I looked at the clock, seeing I still had some time, I walked into the bathroom, leaning over the counter, staring at myself, taking deep breaths. I needed to calm down, and I knew just how.

I opened one of the drawers, shaky hands reaching in to pull out a razor blade. Clutching it in one hand, I pulled up the sleeve of my shirt, placing the cold blade onto my skin, dragging it across my skin. Closing my eyes and taking a deep breath.

I only cut once or twice before washing the blade off and rinsing the crimson blood from my skin until the fresh cuts stopped bleeding, then pulling my sleeve down, putting the razor away and brushing myself off.

I went to my room, throwing the bag over my shoulder, digging my bus pass over my shoulder.

I walked to the bus stop, arriving just in time to catch the bus into the city. I got off at my normal stop and caught a cab to the coffee shop, arriving there at 4:20.

I walked in, seeing no sight of Jace, but not freaking out seeing that I was early. So I ordered a cup of plain black coffee, and sat on one of the big chairs, setting my bag down on the one beside it to save for Jace.

Time seemed to go by slowly, I looked over at the clock on the wall above the door. 4:40. Where the hell was he.

Ten minutes later I pulled my phone out, going to my contacts list, clicking on his name, staring at the contact number. I took a deep breath and pressed the 'call' button.

He picked up on the third ring. "Hello?"

"uh… Jace?" I asked.

"No…" Said a girls voice.. Seriously. "Who is this?"

"uh- n-Nevermind." I said, about to hang up when I heard the voice of jace.

"Clary!" I put the phone back up to my ear.

"Wh-Where are you?" I sputtered out.

"I am on my way! I will be there in like five minutes! My tire was flat, im getting a ride from Izzy." he explained.

"ok. See you then." I said, hanging up the phone. And sure enough, five minutes later, he walked in the door. He looked… nice…

He looked fresh out of the shower, his hair obviously damp. He had on black jeans, boots, a clean white t-shirt with a pocket on the chest, his black leather jacket clutched in his hand and black Jansport bag slung over one shoulder.

He looked around, spotting me and making his way over. I reached over, grabbing my bag off the chair. He set his stuff down off the chair.

"I'm going to go get a coffee." I nodded, and he looked down at my almost empty cup, snatching it off the counter.

"Hey I-" I protested, or tried to. He stuck his hand out.

"I'm just getting you a fresh cup. What are you drinking?" he explained.

"Why?" I asked skeptically.

"Might at least try getting along." I nodded in agreement. "So what are you drinking?"

"Straight up black." I said, handing him $2.

He came back a minute later, handing me my white cup, and sitting in his seat.

I took a sip of my drink and then set it down onto the wooden table, pulling my bag into my lap.

"So, um, should we g-get started?" I asked.

"Why do you stutter so much?" he demanded, leaning towards me.

"Uh, I-I don't know, nerves I-I guess." he nodded.

"ok first question. Favorite color." he stated.

"Uh, red." I stated, looking at him, writing down.

"Mines black." I jotted that down. Not at all surprised. "Where you from?"

"Here." I answered blankly. Already knowing where he was from, I jotted that down too.

"London. God these questions are boring." I had to agree. We answered a few more questions. Him asking, me answering first. Then him.

Activity?

Art; Friends.

Band?

Don't have one, like them all; Radiohead

Food?

Salad; Burger

Drink?

Coffee; Same

Vacation place?

Never left; Wales

Best friend?

Best friend?

I was silent. "Fine. Well Izzy and Alec, but they are just siblings so…" I jotted down their names. "Aline but she's more of a….." He trailed off. I jotted her name own too. "So I guess Seb. Sebastian, that is" wrote him down too. "Now you."

"um… I don't really have any friends…" I said, looking down at my coffee.

"Not one?" he asked, somewhat surprised.

"What? That hard to believe that 'Freaky Fray' doesn't have a friend?" I asked.

"well its just," he started. "Everyone has friends, even if it's a pet. And you don't seem, THAT bad."

"Never had a pet." I answered. " And are you actually complementing me?"

"Tell anyone I said that," He growled, leaning in to me, " And I will make your life a living hell."

My eyes grew wide, I was leaning back into my chair. He relaxed.

"Sorry." He sighed.

"Uh I-its fine."

And with that we got back to our questions.

"Siblings?"

"Nope" I responded. "You?"

"uh, Izzy, and Alec.." he said awkwardly.

"Right, uh, I- I knew that." my face grew red.

"I have a little brother too. Well had." there was pain in his voice. I was surprised he told me about that. "he died, a few years back."

"I- I'm sorry." I told him sympathetically.

"It's not your fault." he sighed. We sat there. He looked at the time. "Shit." I looked over to the clock. 6:30. "um, I got to go, meeting Sebastian at seven." I nodded. "Um, I will text you to plan a time to finish this." He said, gathering his stuff. I nodded. And he left.

I sat there until closing, sipping coffee, not wanting to go back home. I only left because they basically kicked me out. And even then I didn't go home.

I was walking around the 8th street square. I knew it was dangerous, seeing it was ten on a Friday night. But I didn't really care. I just kept walking.

"Where you going sweetheart?" drunken voice asked from behind me.

I turned around to see a group of drunk, middle aged men chasing after me. I turned and kept on walking, ignoring their drunken calls.

"Hey! Baby! don't run!" Another called, closer. I just kept walking.

They were chasing after me, and one grabbed my arm, I tried pulling it away, but his grip was too strong.

"Let go of me." I grumbled.

"But Darling!" one started.

"The fun has yet to start!" another finished, one punching me. Then dragging me into a nearby alleyway. They started beating on me. Hard. Punching, kicking, the five or six men crowding me in a corner, kicking me in the face and gut. Silent tears coming from my scrunched closed eyes.

One bent down, tearing my shirt off. Great. They all whistled, punching and kicking even more. Two held me down, one kicking me, the other two taking off my leggings. Then there was the voice.

"Hey!" yelled out a younger boy from the end of the alleyway.

"Shit!" one yelled!

"Run!" the other yelled, and with that they were gone.

My mystery hero ran up to me. "Oh my god are yo- C-Clary?" the voice was familiar, but I was in a daze. I felt myself being lifted up. I tried opening my eyes. I saw a flash of Gold. It couldn't be? Could it? No… Jace?

And then I blacked out.

* * *

**Gahh! Getting interesting! Seee! Jace is being nicer! **

**Well its night time!**

**REVIEWS MAKE ME SMILE!**

**-Karissa**


	11. Chapter 11: C-Clary?

**Helllo! So its super late, and I wanna say thanks for all the AMAZING reviews and support!**

**And btw… yes I have heard Waiting by Jamie Campbell Bower, and its amazing**

**Song: hmmm lets make Jamies song Waiting our SOD**

**Disclaimer:Disclaimer**

* * *

Chapter 11: C-Clary?

Jace's POV

I laid there, staring at the ceiling the whole night, picturing her arm. The bruises, and the cuts. I honestly don't even know what the fuck I saw, but something was up. And sooner or later, I will find out the truth about Clary Fray.

The night went by fast, too fast. And before I knew it, light from the rising sun was flooding in through the window.

I sat up, the light made my room look even more sterile. Plain white walls, new carpeting, a desk against one wall, a bookshelf beside it, a dresser on the other wall, and my bed on the other.

I had no personal items hung up, I never bothered, they all just sat in the box inside my closet. The light hurting my eyes, I pushed out of my bed, rubbing my eyes as I made my way to the window, shutting the black curtains so the room was once again dark. Then flopped on my bed, spreading out, closing my eyes, images of a sad bruised, girl with red hair flashing through my head.

I laid there until my alarm clock finally began to buzz. I got up, making my way to the bathroom, turning on the shower. For no sleep at all, I was sure awake, and I couldn't get her off my mind.

Why? She's a freak…. Not worth my time… Right?

I wasn't even sure anymore. I know for a fact that there is something up with her though.

Once I was out of the shower and dried off, I wrapped the towel around my waist, catching a glimpse of myself in the mirror. I wasn't unaware of my appearance, I knew I was attractive. But the faint burn scars from all those years ago always caught my eye, bringing the memories to surface, just for me to press them back down.

I don't like dealing with my past. Or my feelings. Its just the way I am.

* * *

I have seen her two times already today. Seen the cautious way she acts. Especially when she spots me. It just causes my curiosity to grow even further.

I wanted to know more about her. What the hell it was I saw. But I didn't know how, I couldn't, I mean it was Clary, Freaky Fray, the girl everyone hated, the girl I always hated, the girl I was starting to hate, less and less.

I didn't really know what to do.

"Jace!" I was snapped out of my subconscious by Aline shaking my shoulder.

"Uh- yeah.." I said, scanning the room, about to turn my attention to Aline when I caught a flash of Red pushing it's way through the double doors on the other side of the cafeteria. I was just about to chase her, find out exactly what it was, when I was snapped out of my trance. Again.

"Jacey! Is everything ok?" Aline asked, fake concern seeping in her voice.

"Uh ya, I'm all good." I said, and with that she ponced me. Heavily making out with me.

I can't say that I didn't like it, because that would be a lie. But the entire time, all I could think about was Clary. And I hardly even know her, except for the stories that were seeming more and more like lies.

"I'm going to the bathroom." Aline pulled away from me, giving Izzy a look of warning. "Gosh sorry.." Izzy said, rolling her eyes and walking away.

My siblings didn't particularly like Aline, and neither did I. but they, we put up with her. For the image.

When I first met Aline, she was sweet. And sexy, and popular, and seemed to look out for me. I was instantly attracted. And then BAM. We were the schools 'power couple' by Christmas.

I didn't really consider her my girlfriend anymore. I mean, we both cheated on each other, it was no secret. But we didn't care. It's just how things work.

Eventually the bell for math rang, and I hurried. Sitting down next to her, I watched her work. Thinking of what to say.

After a few minutes, I picked up my pencil, poking her in the arm softly. She looked up, her eyes meeting mine.

"What the hell was that yesterday?" I asked. Her eyed grew wide with shock, mouth gaping open, looking for an answer. Nothing. "Hello? Earth to fray?"

"Uh, N-Nothing." I didn't believe that for a second. But I had to, because Mr. Lanar walked in starting class.

"Uh-Huh. Sure." I said, rolling my eyes, turning away.

I needed to get out of here, she was choking me with curiosity. So I did what I did best and was an asshole to Mr. Lanar. Getting myself sent to the office.

* * *

Honestly, I was, overjoyed, when I was paired up with Clary for the project. I would finally get to know her, figure out her secret.

I wanted to spend time with her, outside the pressure, so I made sure not to get any work done, and it worked. perfectly. Well, sort of. When I asked her if we could do her place, she snapped a no, which made me even more suspicious.

People kept coming up to me after school, showing me sympathy for being paired with her. I played along.

* * *

"Fuck!" I shouted, staring at my flat tire. "Izzy!"

"I- I'm sorry!" she shouted. "I got mad, and, I, I didn't know what I was doing!"

She gets like this, especially when Max gets brought up. She gets, angry. And delusional. She starts thinking he will be back, that it's all a joke, then you tell her no, and she gets angry. We all have our own ways of coping. This was just hers.

I sighed. "It's fine I get it."

"No! I feel horrible!" she pleaded. "Is there anything I can do?"

"well, I was going somewhere.." I started.

"Great!" she exclaimed. "I'll drive you!" she said, bouncing off to grab her key's. I sighed, grabbing my bag off the floor, and stepping into the passenger seat of her car.

I was late. She was speeding, trying to figure out where I was going, I didn't budge, until Clary called.

"Why are you meeting with Freaky Fray?" she gaped.

"Just, project, it sucks I know." I dragged on. "Right here!" I exclaimed, pointing to the coffee shop and heading in to find the small Red Head sitting on a big chair, sipping her coffee. Here goes.

* * *

I didn't find out much before I had to go meet with Seb. I was surprised, though, to find out she didn't have any friends. Not one. But even more surprising, was that I told her about Max.

I was walking to meet Izzy, when I heard a Riot from an alley way. I stopped to see a bunch of guys about to take advantage of a young girl.

"Hey!" I called out, making my way to them.

"Shit!" "Run!" they yelled, making their escape. I didn't care about them. I ran to the girl, hurrying to help her. "Oh my God! Are you o-" then I saw her. Red hair and all. "C-Clary" I gaped, gently picking the girl up, her going limp in my arms. Shit.

I ran. I ran out of the alley and down the street to the McDonalds parking lot where Izzy was, thankfully, already parked.

I ran up, flinging the door open and jumping in, slamming it shut behind me, causing Izzy to jump.

"Drive!" I shouted.

"Is that Cl-?"

"Just drive Izzy!" I shouted.

"Hospital?"

"No" she looked back at me, giving me an odd look. "Home."

* * *

**So there you have it, Jace's POV on that day!**

**Sorry I typed it up quick and kinda messy. But I just wanted to give his POV. Sooo tada! I hope you like it!**

**Reviews make me smile!**

**-Karissa**


	12. Chapter 12: Thank You

**Hey! So I actually went home sick today like 2 hours into school,and was planning on writing, but I seriously slept from 9am to 6pm. No joke. But I still got this for ya!**

**Keep reviewing! I love all the nice reviews I get from y'all!**

**Song: I am obsessed with "17 crimes" by AFI right now. Its amazing. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned TMI that would be awesome, but I don't. so. Oh well.**

* * *

Chapter 12: Thank you.

"Did you seriously have to bring her back here?"

"Yes! What else was I supposed to do?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe a hospital!"

"I don't trust hospitals and you know that!"

"Ya, but this is Freaky Fray we are talking about…"

"I have feeling she isn't as freaky as she has been made out to be."

"Ok whatever man. Want me to send mom back up?"

"Sure."

I listened to the voices. Where was I? What happened? I was scared to open my eyes, scared to find out where I could be. It's deferentially not my home, the unfamiliar comfort told me so.

I opened my eyes to see a clean white ceiling. I turned my head to see crimson red walls lined with wooden bookshelves. Where was I?

"Maryse! She's awake!" said a familiar voice, the other person in the room rushing to my side. I looked over to see…

"Jace?" I asked shocked. "W-Where am I?"

"My house." he said with a look of relief.

"Wait what, what happened?" I was confused. I don't know how I even got here… then I felt sore.

"I, I found you. There were these men, beating you up, about to take advantage of you. It was, scary." He told me.

"Oh ya…" I remembered. "W-Why didn't you leave me?"

"Because no one deserves that." I had no clue how to respond.

"Hello!" I looked over to see a middle age British woman walking in through the door. "I'm Maryse, Jace, Alec, and Izzys mom." she told me, heading over to my side.

"C-Clary." I responded.

"So I've been told." She smiled. "Has Jace filled you in on the events of last night?" I nodded. "Good! I used to be a nurse so he brought you back here. doesn't trust hospitals. Long story. Anyways, let me check out your injuries. Jace?"

"Yes Maryse?" he asked. Oh ya, he's adopted…

"Do you mind stepping out for a moment please?" man, British people were so polite.

Jace got out, looking me in the eye just before shutting the door. There was something… different about him.

"So honey." Maryse said looking me in the eye. "How are you feeling?"

"A little sore," I responded

"But…" Why did there always have to be more?

"Nothing. Just sore."

"Ok, well how about you tell me where you got the rest of these bruises?" Shit.

"Um, I'm just really clumsy." I explained, hoping she wouldn't be able to tell.

"Ok." She said skeptically. "Here, take this." she told me, handing me two pills that I assumed to be painkillers and a glass of water. I swallowed, and she smiled. "Do you want me to send Jace in?" I nodded.

A minute later Maryse was gone, and Jace was standing in front of the door. I sat up, sitting with my legs crossed on top of the brown bed.

"Hi." He said, nerves obvious in his voice.

"Thank you." I stated.

"Your welcome." He said taking a step to me, pulling up the chair that was set next to the door and sitting beside me, us face to face. I looked down at my hands. "I don't think you're a freak." my head snapped up. "I've been thinking, and the things  
Aline said, they aren't true are they?" I shook my head. "Even- Even your brother?"

"um, I do, blame myself for that." I said nervously.

"Well, if it's not too much to ask, what happened, exactly?" he questioned, golden eyes pouring into mine.

"He, um, he was hit by a car. I had gotten hurt. I was about seven, him twelve. he liked messing around, he would talk to me about how no one paid attention to him since I came around, he loved me, but he liked to mess around to get attention. Anyways, I had gotten hurt. My parents were taking care of me, he was messing around in the street, and he got hit by a car. All because of me." I said, tears beginning to form, quickly wiping them away.

"T- That's not your fault." he said sympathetically.

"Yes it is. If I didn't need so much attention he would still be alive." I explained.

"It's not your fault. Trust me." he said, reaching out to grab my hand.

"Well then why do my parents blame me?" and that just pushed me over the line, and I started bawling. Trying to choke out "I'm sorry." but the words wouldn't form over my sobs. He got up, sitting beside me on the bed, pulling me in and petting my head.

"Shhh. It's ok. It's ok." He said, resting his chin on the top of my head. It was actually kind of… nice. Then the door slammed open and I jumped away.

"Woah, sorry to disrupt… whatever is going on here.." Izzy said motioning to Jace and I. "But… Mom told me to bring this soup up." she walked over, setting a tray with some soup and w glass of water on it onto the table beside me.

"Thank you." I said, looking up to her. She smiled.

"Your welcome." She responded, a sincere look in her eyes. "Well, I will just, um, go. Clary, if you need anything my room is just down the hall. Not hard to find, it's the door that says "IZZY" on it. Ok?" I nodded and she left. Silence back.

"Here" Jace said, reaching over to carefully grab the tray, I lat still and he set it in front of me, in between us. I just stared at it. "Come on, I'm sure Maryse didn't poisin it." I kept staring at it. "Clary you need to eat." nothing. "Clary." he put his hand gently under my chin, lifting my eyes to meet his, then his hand dropped. "When was the last time you ate?"

"Lunch." I told him, it was true.

"More than a few bites of salad. I see you throwing it away." he said coldly. I shrugged my shoulders. "Eat."

So I did, and it was good. I was only able to finish about half the bowl, but it seemed to please Jace for now. I sat back on the pillow, him moving the tray back to the nightstand. He sat next to me and we sat in silence for a minute. This whole thing felt nice. I was next to him, and I liked it. He made me feel happy. Something I never thought I would say about Jace Wayland.

"I'm sorry." He said, causing me to look over to him.

"For what?" I asked. My eyes meeting his.

"Everything." the gaze held for a moment, I had no clue how to respond, then he leaned in and… kissed me. And after a moment, I kissed him back, and it was nice. Then I realized something that I had never admitted to myself.

I, Clarissa Fray, liked him, Jace Wayland. And it scared me.

I quickly pulled away, staring down at my hands, feeling his eyes on me.

"Why?" I asked him.

"Why what?" I looked up to see his face.

"Why did you kiss me?" I asked him.

"B-Because. I-I like you Clary. Or, I think I do. I don't know…" He trailed off, sounding confused.

"Well then why do you like me? I'm not like them, like all the other girls, Like Aline, your _girlfriend._" I stated, looking him in the eye.

"I don't know Clary!" He exclaimed, causing me to jump back a little. "sorry, I'm just, really confused, and I'm me, and you're you, and I thought you were this person, then my whole opinion of you changed within fourty-eight hours, and I just, I don't know what to do, and that kiss… it meant something. At least to me it did."

I nodded. "I felt something too." it was silent. I looked over to see the light flooding in through a crack in the curtains. Wait, I thought it was supposed to be night. "J-Jace, what day is it?"

"Saturday, Why?" I looked over to see the time on the clock on the nightstand. 1:24 pm. Shit, my mom, my parents were going to be mad. My mom would have called my dad by now.

"I-I have to go. Now." I said, jumping up, seeing my bag in the corner, clothed folded up next to it. Wait my clothes? It was then I realized I was in a big shirt. "Where's the bathroom?"

"right next to the room, why? Clary what-" he tried, but I grabbed my bag and clothes, running into the bathroom to change, folding up the shirt .

I pushed out of the room, Jace standing right there. "Thanks" I said quickly handing him the shirt and running to the stairs at the end of the hallway.

"Wait! Clary you cant just leave!" he said, chasing after me.

"I have to." I told him, not even bothering to look back as I bounded down the stairs. Alec and Maryse were waiting for me at the bottom. "Thanks so much, for everything." I told her before running out the door and down the street.

"Clary!" I turned to see Jace standing at their doorstep. But I turned and ran. I was in for a world of hurt when I got home.

* * *

** Ta da! Clace has arrived! Dramatic Clace, but still Clace. I hope you liked the chapter!**

** Reviews make me smile!**

**-Karissa**


	13. Chapter 13: Glass

**Helllo! So here I am with another chapter! I don't have a big AN for you now, except I'm sorry this was late! I was sleeping all day again!**

**I LOVE all these super nice reviews! You guys!**

**Song: uhh lets doooo "Ever Enough" by A rocket to the moon.**

**Disclaimer: Disclaimer**

* * *

Chapter 13: Glass.

"FUCK YOU! YOU STUPID USELESS CHILD!" he screamed, kicking me in the side of my head, my mom throwing beer bottles at me. Some empty, some full. Glass digging into my skin, clothes drenched in alcohol, new cuts and bruises forming around my skin.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry." whispered over and over. But it didn't stop. It never stops.

The room was starting to grow dark. My parents both drunk. My mom passed out on the couch. My dad took a swig of beer then walked over to me, grabbing my arm, dragging me into my room. The rest of the night was a blur.

* * *

I woke up to my mom yelling at me to get out of bed. Light flooding in through the window. I blinked a few times, staring up at the ceiling. What a shitty life this was. Nothing to live for except being a punching bag to my parents and being made fun of everywhere else. Like they knew anything.

"Clary!" my mom screeched, bursting into my room with a loud bang, causing me to jump and face her. "Get the fuck up!" I sighed, pushing myself out of bed, wrapping a blanket around me. "Now get dressed, and get out here, and clean up this fucking mess you caused, she said, taking a swig out of the half empty beer bottle and walking out of the room, turning on the living room TV. God its like she lived in there.

Knowing I wasn't going anywhere, I left the injuries un tended to, except pulling out the larger shards of glass embedded in my skin, leaving the smaller ones for later.

I threw on a black tank top and a old pair of shorts. Then I took my tangly hair, pulling it up into a bun, and put on a pair of flip-flops hoping they would protect my feet from the glass that must be covering the floor.

I walked into the kitchen to a bigger mess than I expected.

The floor covered in a blanket of glass. Things knocked onto the floor, dried blood staining the two corner walls.

I grabbed a broom out of the pantry and got to work. Sweeping all the glass up, causing even more tiny shards to embed themselves into my skin. Picking the things up off the floor and setting them back in their place. Scrubbing the walls until they were spotless.

About three or four hours later when the room was finally clean, I peeked into the living room to see my mom passed out in front of the TV. A half empty beer bottle in hand, another empty one on the floor.

I walked over to her, gently taking the bottle out of her hand and setting it on the coffee table, covering her with a blanket and turning the TV off. Then I grabbed the bottle off the floor and threw it into the trash can.

I walked into the bathroom, shutting the door and opening the linen closet. I grabbed out a washcloth, some peroxide, a bag of cotton balls, and a pair of tweezers.

I sat in the bath tub, roughly pulling out the shards of glass then cleaning them with the peroxide and wash cloth as I went. Occasionally wincing at the small amounts of pain.

Once all the shards were dug out of my skin and in the garbage can, I cleaned off the wash cloth and tweezers, putting them away with the peroxide, and then throwing away the cotton balls. I turned on the shower, staring at all my new injuries. I was gross. I didn't even look human. I was a monster.

I got into the shower. The warm water and steam relaxing my body, scrubbing violently at the dry blood, crying my eyes out. I grabbed the razor that I kept on the shelf, sinking to the floor, steaming water hitting hard. I dragged the cold blade against my arms, and my legs, crying until the pain was numbed.

Then I got up, washing off one more time, getting out of the shower and drying myself with the towel and brushing my unruly hair.

I wrapped the towel around me, grabbing the dirty clothes and heading to my room. I threw on a pair of gray sweat pants and a plain black tank top. Then after pulling my hair back into a pony tail, I straightened my room up then went into the living room, grabbing my bag from beside the door and carrying it with me into my room, setting it down on my bed. I pulled out the pens and pencils, putting them back in my bag. Then the homework packet. Shoot, we never finished it. I looked at the time. 5:12. Sigh. Then my phone. I opened it up to see a bunch of missed calls and messages and voice mails. Most of them from Jace. The rest from some unknown numbers. Probably just Jace on another phone.

First I opened up my voicemail inbox and listened to the messages.

"Clary. Look I'm sorry. I really am. I just hope you're ok."

"Clary. It's Jace. Please pick up."

"Ok I get it. You don't like me. But we have a project to work on."

"Clary I really don't want to fail."

"Please Clary. You cant just run off like that and not expect me to be at least a little worried"

"Clary our project! Hello!"

"Seriously! Pick up!"

"Clary you are starting to scare me"

"Is everything ok?"

"Please Clary just tell me you're ok."

"Clary we seriously have to do our project."

"God Clary! Just text me or something!"

"Ok I'm starting to think you are a bit of a freak."

"If we fail, it's your fault!"

"Listen, I'm sorry its just, I don't want to fail, and, and you're just, you're just starting to freak me out."

"Seriously this isn't funny."

"FRAY! ANSWER THE FUCKING PHONE! YOU'RE FREAKING ME OUT!"

Beeeep.

I was scared to open the messages up, but I found basically the same thing. Shit he was mad. I didn't want to fail either, but there was nothing I could do.

I opened his contact and set up a new message.

'Hey sorry. Um, I've been caught up. Um, can we finish this project by text or something?'

I sat, project in front of me, phone in hand. I wanted to avoid him the most I could. My phone buzzed and I snapped it open.

'You have been caught up with something for over 24 hours? Ok… whatever. And Ms. Tom will know. Can't you meet up at the coffee shop?"

"No! I can't go anywhere."

"ok… well then do you have any way to like video chat or something?"

"No I don't."

"Uh… Phone call?"

"Ya that's fine."

"ok I'll call you in five."

"Ok"

During our phone call he kept trying to pry info out of me, but it didn't work. Eventually he just gave up and we got our project on. Once everything was filled out to look like we had met in person, I hung up, put the work in my bag, and fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up late the next morning. Meaning I had to rush to get ready and run to the bus. Thank god I showered the night before.

I threw on light wash jeans, a plain navy blue tank top, and my gray jacket. Slipping on my shoes I quickly applied my makeup as usual, grabbed my bag, phone, and bus pass, then ran out the door ignoring my mom's calls.

I ran, almost missing my bus, running onto the bus and slamming down into my usual seat. I took a deep breath, not wanting to face Jace.

I walked to the school slowly, hoping to arrive there just when the bell rang. But did that happen? No, of course not.

I peeked around the corner to see Jace standing by his motorcycle, looking around waiting for Izzy and Alec. I shuffled into the lot hoping no one would see me. But he did. His eyes met mine and I looked down at my feet, walking even slower than I had been before. I looked back up a minute later to see him disappearing into the school. I took a deep breath, and sped up.

I sank down on the grass, taking deep breaths. I wasn't ready for this.

The bell fang for first hour and I shuffled off to class, in no hurry at all. I was hoping first hour would pass by slowly, but it could not have gone by faster.

I speed walked to health, hoping to get there before Jace so I could ignore him. When I got there, the class was mostly empty. There were some people throwing small wads of paper at me, and saying things like "God I love the weekends because there's no you." and "Certainly haven't missed you" and "ugh still haven't killed yourself?" nothing I'm not used to.

I was just sitting in my seat when he walked in, surrounded by his friends. He looked over at me, a stern look on his face then quickly looked away.

Sebastian looked at me and chuckled. He walked over to me, slamming his hands on my desk, causing my to jump. "Kill yourself Fray." he pushed my seat back, causing me to fall out and the rest of the class, including Jace, especially Jace, to fall into a fit of laughter.

Then he walked over. Eyes meeting mine, and crouched down to my level. A look of hatred in his eyes, except, this look was fake, I could see the sincereness hidden in the look. He smirked, pushing me back down. "Freak." He sputtered before walking away.

The bell rang and I pushed myself up, sitting quietly, not bothering to pay attention.

About halfway through class, I got a text.

"Fray!" our teacher turned, knowing where the buzz came from.

"I'm sorry! I-I don't usually get messages. Pr-probably just my m-mom. F-forgot to turn off the v-voulume." I choked out quietly, face growing red as the class giggled quietly.

"Fine." he sighed. "I'll let you off this time, seeing as you haven't had any problems before."

"T-Thank you." I said quietly beneath my breath.

He got back to class and I took a deep breath, turning the volume from vibrate to silent. I opened it up to see a message from.. Jace.

"we need to talk"

I sighed, looking over to see Jace staring at me. There was no way I could pretend not getting it now.

"What's there to talk about?"

"You know."

I sighed, not knowing how, or even what, to respond. I snapped my phone shut. I looked over to him, to see him sigh, roll his eyes, and look away. I looked down at my hands. Twiddling my thumbs until the end of class.

When the bell rang I ran. I knew he wouldn't talk to me in front of his friends, but why risk it?

* * *

I was sitting in third hour, when I got a text. I looked down expecting to see 'JACE WAYLAND' on the screen, but instead, there was an unknown number. I opened it up, surprised at what I saw.

"It's Izzy. I need to talk to you. Now."

"But it's the middle of class… Can't this wait until lunch?"

"So? It can't, people will suspect something. Bathroom where we first talked in five. I'm not taking no for an answer."

I sighed, getting up to ask to go to the bathroom and heading to where she said to meet. I walked in to see Izzy already there.

"Finally. Took you long enough." she sighed.

"Sorry, my class is upstairs…" I told her.

"What happened the other day? Why did you run off." Her dark eyes staring into mine.

"Uh, I- I had to get h-home. Di-didn't want t-to worry my parents m-more." I choked out. She rolled off.

"I'm calling BS. But I don't want to argue right now, so I'm just going to let it go for now." I took a deep breath. "But… I do want to say, Jace isn't that bad. Ok? He likes you. He always has. I can tell."

"Did he tell you to say this?" I asked skeptically.

"No!" she shouted, backing me into the corner. "And if you tell him I said this I swear…."she stopped mid-sentence, seeing the look on my face I'm guessing. She took a step back, allowing me to relax. "I'm sorry. I got worked up. But serious- what happened to your shoulder? That wasn't there on Saturday?"

I looked down to see my jacket fall off my shoulder, exposing a huge bruise and a gaping cut. Shit.

"I-I have to go." I said, looking down and running out of the bathroom and back to class. Shit.

* * *

**Here ya go! Its pretty long… ive been working for hours and I'm still sick so I kept getting distracted and its 2:30, sooo im going to bed. Peace. **

**Oh! And I have a really busy weekend, Its homecoming weekend, so I have a game tomorrow and then the dance the next day, and I think Sunday I am going to the movies, so I may not be able to update until Sunday night, but I PROMISE I will try my hardest!**

**Reviews make me smile!**

**Gn. **

**-Karissa**


	14. Chapter 14: Just The Way Things Are

**Hey! So I apologize for not updating over the weekend! I was sooo busy I seriously had not a single moment of free time! **

**Thanks for all the great reviews!**

**EVERYONE! So I am getting a lot of reviews saying the last chapter was too rushed, guys I have had this whole story mapped out since the beginning! Trust me! It may seem rushed but it is supposed to be kinda like that! You will see. I promise!**

**Song: "Meant to live" by switch foot. it's a recall good song.**

**Disclaimer: Jace isn't mine…. Oh….. Dangit…..**

* * *

Chapter 14: Just The Way Things Are

I started at my shuffling feet, making my way down the hall on the way to lunch. I just couldn't wait to settle down on the soft grass and draw my feelings away peacefully. But of course everything had to end up ruined.

I heard the loud clicking of heels approaching behind me. "FRAY!" a warm hand snatched my cold wrist, turning me around sharply, then the other free hand slapping me, sharp nails leaving small cuts on my cheeks. I looked up to see the cold eyes of Aline. "Fuck you Fray! Who the hell do you think you are freak!" I gave her a confused look.

"Aline I don't-" I tried to tell her, not knowing what was going on.

"Cut the crap Fray. You can't just kiss my boyfriend and expect to get away with it! FUCK YOU. You think that would drag him down with you? NO! now you made yourself out to be an even bigger freak!" I looked to the side to see Jace smirking. Aline slapped me one more time, and I snatched my arm away and ran, tears forming in my eyes, laughter booming. I cant believe he set me up. I thought that Jerk actually might care.

I ran down the stairs to the grass, sinking down against the wall, my head in-between my knees, loud sobs, rocking back and fourth.

I remained like that for a few minutes, how could I be so stupid?

"Clary?" I heard a voice nearing, and someone sitting beside me. "I-I'm sorry.." I looked up to see the dark apologetic eyes of Izzy. I sobbed again and she pulled me in. "My brother's a jerk I know. I don't get why he does these things."

"T-Thank you" I muttered in-between sobs. I felt her smile, she leaned back, our faces meeting.

"What are friends for?" she said with a smile, causing one to spread across my face despite the tears falling down. "Hey… do you want to come over to my house after school? Jace shouldn't be home until late."

I nodded. "ya, I-I would really like that."

"Good." she said with a smile.

"Um. I don't want you to lose your rep or anything.. S-so, um, do you just w-want to pick me up somewhere or, or something?" I asked nervously.

"If you want…" she said skeptically. "where at?"

"Umm…" I thought for a second.

"I will pick you up twenty minutes after school at the library." She stated, standing up. I nodded. "I have to go, but I'll see you later. I nodded and she left.

I smiled despite the silent tears dripping down my cheeks. I actually had a friend.

I ditched the rest of the day, not able to face him. I know I shouldn't give them the satisfaction of letting them know that they broke me, but now, I don't really care. My life was already shitty enough.

I sat in the library bathroom stall, crying and drawing. I drew pictures of myself, pictures of Jace, pictures of Jace and me. I hated him, but yet loved him at the same time. My life was just a mess.

Before knew it my phone startled me by buzzing wildly. I flipped it open to see a message from Izzy.

"Where are you? I have been out here for ten minutes."

Oh shoot I was late. I jumped up, grabbing my stuff and throwing it into my bag, running to the mirror to wipe the tears from my eyes and then running out of the bathroom then out the library doors. Outside I found the black lexus. I slowly made my way to the car as Izzy rolled down the passenger side window.

"Hurry and get in!" she yelled out, sunglasses covering her dark eyes.

I sped up, running to the car, throwing the door open and jumping in. as soon as I was in the car she sped off. I was looking around the car amazed.

"what?" she asked me, I snapped to her

"Oh, uh, I-I've just never been in a car l-like this." I told her.

"Really?" She exclaimed shocked.

"Uh… ya…" I said quietly. "U-um…. Can I turn on the r-radio?"

"Sure whatever you want." She laughed.

I pressed the radio on, and flipped until I found a song that I knew. Teenage Dirtbag by Wheatus

"Good choice." Izzy nodded and smiled at my decision. She turned the volume up and we sang along as the chorus approached.

" 'CAUSE I'M JUST A TEENAGE DIRTBAG BABY! YEAH I'M JUST A TEENAGE DIRTBAG BABY! LISTEN TO IRON MAIDEN MAYBE! WITH ME!" we laughed as the song calmed after the chorus and she turned the volume down a little bit. I was smiling like crazy.

"What's up with you?" she asked laughing.

"Nothing." I said, a huge smile on my face. "I just I-I haven't listened to music in forever."

"You're kidding!" she exclaimed, I nodded. "No! why?!"

"No radio in my house, I ride the bus everywhere, and I don't have an MP3 player!" I exclaimed.

"I'm buying you one." she stated.

"No! Izzy don't really! I would feel bad!" I exclaimed.

"Fine Fine. But whenever you want to listen to music, just come to me." she told me, I nodded.

The song wrapped up just as we pulled up to the lightwood house. I took a deep breath.

"You're sure Jace isn't home?" I asked.

"Yes! He should be with Aline, Alec is over at his 'Friend' Magnus' house, and my parents are working. It's just us." she explained.

I sighed and nodded, getting out of the now parked car and following Izzy into the house. We went in through the large garage door, there was a small room that looked like it was used for a workout room and a spiral staircase that led up to the house which seemed even larger and nicer than the other time I had been there. We entered into another room and walked through the door into the large kitchen. I looked around in awe as Izzy walked over to the fridge,

"Coke or Root beer?" I looked over at her, she had the fridge open to reveal two soda boxes.

"Uh, C-Coke." I responded and she tossed it to me and grabbed herself a root beer. Then the shut the fridge and walked over and into the huge pantry and emerged with a bag of chips, shutting it with her foot.

"Lets go." She said walking out of the kitchen and up the stairs. I followed her down the long, familiar hallway that was filled with plain white shut doors until we reached the one that ha 'IZZY' painted on it in bold black and red letters. She pushed open the door, throwing the bag down on the floor and flopping down on her bed. I glanced around the room. It was painted a crimson red with black curtains on the windows. She had a large black bed pushed against one wall, a black couch sat at the end of the bed, a plasma TV on the wall before them.

"Are you coming?" she asked, looking up at me, stuffing potato chips in her mouth. I nodded. "Shut the door too please!" she said quickly as I stepped in. I did as she said, gently putting my bag on the floor beside hers. I watched as she jumped onto the couch, patting the space beside her. I walked over and sat down, opening my drink and taking a sip.

"So." She began. "I'm sorry but I just have to know. What's going on with Jace?" my eyes grew wide. "Oh! I'm sorry! Sensitive topic?"

"N-No it's ok." I took a deep breath. "Honestly, I-I don't even know. H-he was so nice when I w-was here, b-but it was all and a-act. How I feel about h-him? I-I hate him, and like him a-at the same time. But he ha-hates me, so y-ya."

"I don't think he hates you." she responded. "I think he's confused about you, just like you are about him. You know, after you left, he sat in the guest room the rest of the night. He actually slept in there. didn't even come down for dinner." she said with a chuckle. "Anyways, wanna watch TV?"

I nodded and we found a movie to watch for the next few hours. Safe Hsven, I think it was called. It was good, I guess, but Izzy was crying like a baby. It was actually kind of funny.

The credits had just began and Izzy was crying wildly when we heard someone bounding down the hall and the door burst open.

Izzy what are you cr-" He stopped talking when he spotted me and I looked over to see Jace.

I jumped up and turned to Izzy. "I-I have to go."

"Do you want me to-" she began but I cut her off.

"no I will just ride the bus," I said quickly.

"Why is she here?" he choked out standing in the doorway.

"I'm just leaving." whispered, grabbing my stuff and pushing my way past him. He followed me.

"Wait." he called, grabbing my wrist and pulling me into the guest room, slamming the door behind us.

"W-What do you want?" I choked out.

"Listen I'm sorry I told Aline." he said looking apologetically into my eyes.

"Why'd you do it?" I asked him seriously.

"I don't know. I just, I just am really confused and wanted to hurt you because I thought I still hated you and thought it would clear things up, but it just made everything worse." he explained.

"well you hurt me." I stated.

"Ya and that hurts me!" he exclaimed, my eyes wide with shock. "Listen I don't know how I feel about you ok! I don't hate you, but that's all I know right now."

"I still hate you." he looked down at his feet. "b-but at the same time I don't hate you… s-so I guess you could s-say I'm confused too."

He took a deep breath. "I-I think I may like you, like as in more that I ever thought I would, but I don't know.. I'm just really…"

"Confused. Ya I-I get it, I am t-too." I choked out.

"Listen, could we just try being like, friends or something first? Please? Just to figure things out?" he questioned.

I nodded. "o-ok."

"But, we have to stay secret friends!" he exclaimed, causing me to roll my eyes. "Just for now! C'mon it will make things easier and you know that."

"F-fine." I agreed, causing him to smile.

"Good." he smiled.

I looked at the time. "b-but I really do h-have to go."

"Why?" he asked.

"I just do ok!" I yelled.

"fine." he said. "Just let me drive you."

Not wanting to argue I agreed and followed him out to his motorcycle.

"No, t-there's no way I-I'm getting on t-that thing." I told him.

He rolled his eyes and smirked, handing me a black helmet. "c'mon Fray it's perfectly safe. I promise I'll be careful."

In response I snatched the helmet from his hands and put it on my head, buckling the strap. I was about to sit down when he stopped me.

"One second." he said, running over to a small coat closet and grabbing a leather jacket out, handing it to me. "It's safer." he assured me.

I took that from him and put it on. "Why do you guys have so many of these?" I questioned.

"We're big on leather." he said, crooking his head. "It looks pretty good on you." I rolled my eyes as he chuckled and sat down, patting the seat behind him, I slowly sat down.

"W-what do I do n-now?" I asked

He grabbed my arms, wrapping them around his waist. I sat there stiffly. "Don't be shy!" he exclaimed. "Just relax and tell me your address." I told him where I lived and watched him punch it in on the GPS, then we left.

As we rode, I laid my head on his back, closing my eyes and just enjoying the ride. It was nice.

When we got to my house I got off the back of the motorcycle, taking the helmet off and handing it to Jace.

"Thank you." I told him, starting to take off the jacket.

"no! keep it! It's an extra!" he smiled. "oh and welcome."

"No I really, really can't. but thanks." I smiled.

"he gave me his famous Jace Wayland smirk. "see you tomorrow Clary." I smiled and turned around, walking into the apartment building.

When I walked into the door, my mom was already home. Shit I forgot to text her.

"Where the hell were you?" she demanded.

"M-mom I'm sorry! I-I was at someone's house working o-on a project and f-forgot to text y-you." I choked out.

Her hand slapped across my face, leaving a red mark. "I've had it with your pathetic stuttering you stupid twig bitch." she slapped me again. And then about ten more times. "And that's for being late. Now get out of my sight you useless girl."

I nodded, running to the bathroom, tears forming in my eyes. I made two for sure friends today, but that didn't change the fact that my life was such a sad excuse for a life. I got the razor out, sighing in relief as the blood seeped down my arm. This is just the way things are.

* * *

**Tada! Sooo I shall try and update tomorrow and I hope you liked it!**

**Reviews make me smile!**

**-Karissa**


	15. Chapter 15: Fine

**Hi! So I don't have a lot to say but this is going to be a shorter chapter, sorry! But I was sooo tired and slept from 3-7! And I'm still exhausted! **

**Thanks sooo much for all the great reviews! **

**Song: hmm lets do a good mood song. "Safe & Sound" by capital cities… I have it stuck in my head….**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMI… although that would be pretty cool…. I don't.**

* * *

Chapter 15: Fine.

"Shit!" I looked over at my alarm clock to see I had gotten up fifteen minutes later than planned. I was wanting to get up early to get ready, but I couldn't sleep. I jumped out of bed, running to my dresser and grabbing some plain blue jeans, then I walked over to the closet and grabbed a oversized white tank top, basically the most stylish thing I owned. I ran to the bathroom, taking a quick shower.

I took my time with my makeup, making it look like nice, but not like I was trying too hard. I don't know why I was trying…. But I was.

I did all I could to manage my hair, but ended up just leaving it to fall in wild crimson spirals around my face.

I ran to my room, grabbing my bag, my jacket, and throwing on my shoes. I looked at my phone, seeing the time. Shit I was late.

I bolted out the door and down the street, just in time to see the bus pulling away.

"WAIT!" I yelled chasing after the bus with no success. I sighed and began walking. I was going to be late for school and my mom was going to be mad. Great.

Normally by now I would have been just getting off the bus, but now I had just passed the intersection between 3rd and Lexington. Another six miles to school. And less than fifteen minutes to get there. Great.

I was staring at my shuffling feet when I hear a rumbling sound beside me. I continued walking and the sound was cut off.

"Clary!" I turned to see Jace sitting on his motorcycle, taking off his helmet. "Whats up?"

"um, I-I missed the bus." I told him.

"Oooh." he sighed, then he got off, I watched in confusion as he opened the hatch and pulled something out. Then he turned to me, a helmet in one hand and a leather jacket in another. Everything clicked.

"Oh no-no-no.." I assured.

"Ah I'm not taking no for an answer. Get on the bike Fray" he demanded.

I rolled my eye, snatching away the helmet and Jacket, causing him to smirk. I slipped on the jacket and snapped the helmet in place, then sat down behind Jace and he started the bike.

"Ready?" he asked, slipping on his helmet.

"Yup" I nodded and we sped off, me hugging him from behind. After a few minutes we came to a stop just around the corner of the school.

"Guess this is my stop." I sighed, getting off the bike.

"Sorry. But you know the deal…." he said taking off his helmet..

"I know. N-no worries." I stated, slipping off the jacket and unbuckling the helmet, handing them to Jace.

"Well, I guess I'll see you inside." He smirked.

I waved, turning around and heading towards the school.

"Oh and Clary!" he called out, causing me to turn around. "You look nice today." he told me, giving his famous Jace Wayland smirk.

I bit my lip, trying not to smile too big. "T-Thanks." then I turned around and he sped off.

I walked into the school parking lot to see him speeding up the stairs. Jace. It's like suddenly I just couldn't get enough of this boy who used to ruin my life. I shook my head. What was I thinking?

I made my way to first hour, which went by way too slow. And when second hour came by, I didn't really know what to expect. I guess I was hoping he would actually acknowledge me, but he was too bust making out with Aline. Whatever.

* * *

I was approaching my apartment when I noticed a black motorcycle parked outside the building, a boy about my age leaning against it. Jace.

"W-what are you doing here?" I approached him, wondering why he was outside my apartment building.

He was wearing all black as usual, including black sunglasses. He smirked, slipping the glasses off so his golden eyes met mine. "I thought we could hang out."

"I-I can't today." I began. "I-I already got in trouble for y-yesterday."

"That's fine, we can just hang out here" he stated, obviously not taking no for an answer.

"No! f-fine I'll come with you. Just l-let me drop off my stuff." I sighed. "You can stay h-here."

He chuckled. "Ah what kind of guy would I be if I just sat here while you carried your heavy bag all the way up to your place. Plus I know this trick. You won't be back."

"Fine f-follow me." I said rolling my eyes and leading him up. We stood awkwardly in the elevator, him then following me down the hall and into my apartment. "t-at-da." I said, waving my arms to present the raggedy apartment.

"So this is where you live?" he said, looking around.

"yup." I said, slipping my bag off.

"Clary, Who's this?" someone asked walking into the room.

"M-mom…"

* * *

**Sorry its so short, but I had a long day and wanted to update for yall! It's kinda a filler but hey, every story needs those fillers! A lot is in store though!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Reviews make me smile!**

**-Karissa**


	16. Chapter 16: I-I just can't

**Hey guys! So I hope you like this! I'm glad everyone liked the last chapter! Thanks for all the AMAZING reviews! Keep it up! **

**Song: I love switch foot right now, so lets do "Dare you to move" by, obviously, Switchfoot.**

**Disclaimer: I am sadly not Cassie Clare and do not own TMI.**

* * *

Chapter 16: I-I just can't

"Y-You're home early." I was trying my hardest not to seem nervous, but that was impossible.

"I Stayed home, wasn't feeling well." code for massively hungover. "Now, who is this?" I stood there, mouth gaping open, unable to speak. Thankfully Jace Stepped in.

"Jace Wayland." he said, extending out his arm, her taking it and shaking it firmly, a cold look on her face.

"Jocelyn Fray. Clary's mom." she said in a very monotone voice.

"It's nice to meet you Ms. Fray, I'm a-" he began but my eyes grew wide and I quickly cut him off.

"A guy from my school! We're working on t-that project together… and he was picking me to go work o-on it.. I was going to call you." I said quickly, a confused look on his face.

"Fine." My mom stated, walking over to my room.

"Wait here." I said, grabbing my bag and running to my room.

"What the hell." my mom whispered as I walked into the room.

"I'm sorry, h-he came early." I whispered.

"Oh whatever." she said with a roll of her eyes. "If I find out you're lying to me, I will make you're life worse than it is now. Got that?" I nodded. "Oh, and I don't want to see him here again." she snarled, slapping my cheek. "Better cover that up." she said over her shoulder as she walked out of the room.

I quickly covered it up then ran back out. "Sorry forgot to put l-laundry away."

"It's ok." Jace said, walking over to me. I grabbed his wrist, pulling him to the door.

"Don't be back late." My mom said just before the door was slammed shut.

"Well that was weird." He told me on the elevator ride down.

"Y-yeah well when my moms sick, she tends to be a little, uh, c-cold." I said with a sigh just before the doors opened again. "S-so where are we g-going?"

"My place of course." he said handing me the helmet and jacket. "Where else would we go?"

"o-oh right." I whispered, slipping on the helmet and jacket. I got on and we sped off. Honestly, I was happy to have friends, but it would be nice if we didn't only have to hang out at their house, and never in public. And one of them I still held resentment towards for bullying me the past three years. But hey, I'll take what I can get.

"Clary?" Jace snapped me out of my thoughts, I then realized we were parked in the garage, me clutching onto Jace for my life.

"S-sorry." I blushed, letting go of his waist. Him chuckling. I took off the helmet and Jacket, handing them to him and following him into the house.

"You hungry?" he asked as we walked into the kitchen. I shook my head. "You sure?"

"Yes!" I exclaimed.

"Okay." he sighed. "Well do you want something to drink then?" he asked opening the fridge.

"S-sure." I answered. "Coke." he looked over at me. "Izzy gave me one yesterday."

"Ok, so what do you want to do?" he questioned handing me the soda. I opened it and took a sip, shrugging my shoulders.

"hmm… well, uh.." he scratched the back of his head, deep in thought. "we could go hang out in our movie room. We don't have to watch a movie, its more of a rec. room." I nodded and followed him out of the kitchen and down the hall into a large dark room. He flipped the lights on revealing a room with big, plush chairs in the front and back rows and a large plush couch in the middle row. They were set in front of a large screen. Off to the side were a closet, a bathroom, a DVD player and a stereo.

"Check this out." He said, leading me through the bathroom to the other side, where there was smaller room with a piano in the center.

"Wow." I gaped. "J-just when I thought your house couldn't get any more amazing."

He chuckled. "It's not that great."

"Are you k-kiding me? You saw my h-house!" exclaimed in a joking voice.

"c'mon! you have a nice little place." Jace responded.

"Y-you don't have to be nice, its fine." I said with a smile, him looking into my eyes. He stepped closer, our eye contact being even more intense. I looked away.

"Uh, do you want to jut go watch something?" he asked.

I nodded. "Uh, s-sure." that was awkward.

We walked into the movie room, sitting on the chairs in the back row.

"Scary movie?" he said with a smile. I smiled back. "Which one?"

"Surprise me." I smiled, looking at the screen. He walked over to the DVD players, turning on a movie. Insidious.

It wasn't really that scary, actually.

Towards the end I turned to him. "This is not scary!"

"Are you kidding?! Every girl I have ever watched this with has screamed like a baby. Even Izzy! And Izzy's, well, Izzy." he explained.

"Well I'm not most girls." I smiled.

"Uh huh, just wait." he said, turning back to the screen. I turned back with him, just to see the end, which caused me to jump.

Jace chuckled. "Shut up." I told him as he pressed the remote, turning the T.V. off and the lights on. His gaze grew cold.

"What's that?" he asked, looking at my shoulder. I looked down to see the same cut that Izzy had noticed yesterday had been exposed.

"N-nothing." I stuttered, pulling the sleeve up and jumping out of my seat. He jumped up standing in front of me. He grabbed my arm, pushing the sleeve back down, running his fingers over the cut, which led to my back, he turned me around, pushing the Jacket off even farther. He pushed down on a bruise, causing me to wince. He snapped me back around.

"What the hell." he said coldly. "Clary what's those? They're newer than the ones from Friday."

"I-it's nothing. J-just forget about I-it." I told him nervously.

"No Clary, I can't forget that. Now tell me what it is." he demanded.

"Jace j-just forget about it or t-take me home." I said to him.

"Fine." he stated. "But I'm not letting this go forever."

"ok so what now." I told him, completely dropping the earlier topic.

"Follow me." he smiled, leading me back into the room with the piano. He sat down, me standing beside him, and began to play. It was… Amazing. Of course he was good at everything. But this was just beautiful.

I clapped as he wrapped up the song. "T-that was really…. Amazing."

"Thanks." he said turning to me. "I wrote it myself."

"Ok is there anything you aren't good at. You're like, freaking perfect. Seriously!" I exclaimed as he chuckled.

"oh I can think of at least one flaw about me." he sighed.

"Oh and what would that b-be?" I asked folding my arms.

"I was… not nice to you… and I didn't even know you." my smile fell. "I do feel bad. You, really aren't half bad." he said with a smile.

"I-I could say the same to you." I said with a smile.

"Uh, if you don't mind me asking, why do you always stutter? I mean, some people even call you stut.." he asked me.

"uh, I-it's ok. I just get nervous a lot, w-well all the t-time." I told him.

"Why?" he said giving me a look. In response, I looked up, tears in my eyes, I think he got it. "I'm sorry."

And then it happened. In one swift movement he stood up and pulled me to him, arms around my waist, face right in front of mine. Then he pressed his lips to mine. It was slow at first, but then it deepened, becoming more passionate as I brought my hands up to his neck, I didn't know what I was doing, but I liked it. He lifted me up, and I wrapped my legs around his waist, him backing up against the wall.

"Ohmygod!" we looked over to see Izzy's wide eyes staring at us. I felt the blood rushing to my face and I jumped down, backing away. I looked over to see Jace looking petrified.

"I better go." I rushed out of my mouth, leaving the room.

"I'll drive you." Izzy said quickly following behind me. I nodded as we left him standing there.

I followed Izzy down to her car and got into the passenger seat. We pulled out and drove in silence for about a minute before she pulled over to the side of the road. I looked down at my hands, knowing what was about to happen.

"ok, what the hell was that?!" he half questioned and half exclaimed.

"I-I don't know!" I shouted. "I-it just happened!"

"Well…. Do you like him?" she asked with a smile.

"I-I think…" I began, causing her to squeal. "but I can't."

"Huh?" she asked, suddenly confused.

"I-I have to keep my distance from him. I can't do this with him." I said taking a deep breath.

"No! its like forbidden love! No matter how much you don't want to care about him, you do! And I can tell it's the same with you! He talks about you all the time! You know today, he was talking about how 'amazing' Aline was, and he accidentally said your name." she ranted.

"Really?" I asked her.

"mmmhmm. Just, think about it ok!" she exclaimed.

"I don't know…." I looked at the home. "Shit." I was late.

"What?" she looked over to me.

"Drive. Now."

* * *

**And there ya go! I hope you liked it!**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Reviews make me smile!**

**-Karissa**


End file.
